12 Days of Christmas
by Lenore483
Summary: Fred and George try to win Hermione's heart by following the song '12 Days of Christmas'. Each day one of the twins comes over to give her a present, while she struggles to choose between them. A Christmas story high on fluff, low on plot. HG/FW/GW
1. 1st Day of Christmas

**I really wanted to write a Christmas story, I actually forced myself to come up with 24 different ideas so I could post one a day until Christmas. But, then I realized I wanted to concentrate on my other stories and not feel forced. Some of the ideas meant multiple chapters (like this one) and it would have been too rushed. So in the end, I narrowed it down to two! This one, and a Tomoine that awaits the completion of this.**

Chapters will be posted as I write them, sometimes more than once a day, and at other times with days in between.

I don't own any of the characters in this story, I only borrowed them for some Christmas Fluff. And I don't own the song either.

* * *

 ** _On the First day of Christmas my True Love gave to me_**

* * *

Fred

 **1\. December 2000**

Her fireplace made that distinct tingling noise that indicated someone was about to come through. She looked up from her book just in time to watch Fred step out of the fireplace.

"Hi, Fred." She couldn't help but smile a warmly at her longtime friend.

"Hi, Hermione!" His eyes found hers, sparkling in their usual mischief, but his tone was much lighter than usual.

She looked at him with suspicion. He was way too cheery for the occasion.

As usual, she was distracted from her own suspicion regarding the twin by looking at him. The smile he wore was distracting enough, she could only see his perfect teeth — teeth her parents would want to use on inspirational posters on the wall of their practice — his white perfectly aligned minty fresh teeth.

If that wasn't enough, his lips were always so plump and pink, not at all chapped like hers were from biting her lip. Something she was doing just now as she stared at him. And that cheeky little dimple, the opposite side of George's perfect dimple. It was the easiest way to tell them apart, and when didn't the two pranksters smile slightly?

Wait what was the occasion for him being there again?

"Why are you here?"

He plopped down next to her on the sofa, Hermione had to quickly draw her legs away so he wouldn't sit on them. Her position was uncomfortable and she was about to reposition herself to get more comfortable when Fred casually drew her legs over his. The action was casual on his side, but it made Hermione freeze. Her attraction to the twin had grown ridiculous over the years, and any action like the one he just did reminded her that he was too casual around her. If he was attracted to her he wouldn't be able to act so casually.

She was broken from her thoughts by his answer.

"Hermione, I am surprised by you!"

She looked at him, her face finally betraying her suspicions.

"Don't you know what day it is?"

"December 1st?"

"No."

She pointed to the calendar on the wall, just flipped over to the month of December that day. He wasn't looking where she was pointing, instead, he was looking intently into her eyes.

"It's the first day of Christmas."

"Not really, the first day of Christmas is on—" Fred put a finger over mouth, stopping her and distracting her from her lecture.

"Here is your first present."

He snapped his fingers and something came flying over to them.

It was a tiny owl, not much bigger than Fred's hand. It hooted softly and looked up at her. Its eyes were the same color as Fred's; sky blue. She couldn't stop staring at them, her heart melting for the creature. She forgot about Fred for a moment, cooing at the tiny thing in her lap.

"An owl," she said with love in her voice.

When she stroked it she noticed something off.

"Fred?"

"Hmm?"

"Why does the owl have fur instead of feathers?"

He grinned when she looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Because she is a special little girl, unique." His eyes glowed, and for a second Hermione thought that maybe he wasn't talking about the owl.

"But, how can she fly?"

He shrugged. "How does anything fly? Magic!"

She scoffed, "What about muggle aeroplanes?"

He rolled his eyes. "Nobody knows how those can fly."

Going back into her lecture mode — or as Ron called it, her know-it-all mode — she tried correcting him. "Actually muggle aeroplanes work because of the shape of its wings. Which is pretty similar to the shape of birds."

He grinned at her. "There you go!" Before she could interject that feathers played a vital part — and that muggle aeroplanes had moveable sections that were close to how feathers worked — Fred patted her on the knee across his lap. Completely distracted, she was disappointed when he then moved her legs off his lap and onto the couch as he retreated to the fireplace.

"See you in two days!" was yelled over his shoulder as he took the floo back to the twins' apartment.

She was sitting back, trying to analyze all that had happened. The little owl made a strange sort of purring noise and pushed its head into her hand, much like a cat would. It reminded her of her departed Crookshanks, tugging at her heartstrings.

She petted the creature, to its obvious delight as it started purring even more. Not managing to figure out what Fred was doing with his ploy, or why he would wait for 2 days instead of just coming over again tomorrow, she went back to her book.

Later on, her owl put its furry wing on her hand and looked up at her with those sky blue eyes. Somehow she understood exactly what was bothering her. "I haven't named you yet, have I?" the owl shook its head and snuggled into her belly.

She petted it, thinking hard before landing on a name. "What about Fluffball?" The owl hooted, and Hermione smiled. She had thought about buying an owl recently, but something had held her back. Now she had Fluffball, the cutest owl she had ever seen.

* * *

George

 **2\. December 2000**

The next morning, the Floo gave a sound again, surprising Hermione at the breakfast table. She was just about to take a sip of her coffee, her addiction that angered her parents needing to be satisfied.

But, instead of Fred arriving a day earlier than he had said, George came tumbling through. His one dimpled smile distracting her as much as his brothers did.

"George?" She put down the coffee mug.

"Hermione!" He was just as cheerful as his brother had been the day previously.

"Umm, not to be rude, but why are you here?" He didn't answer, he just started singing.

"On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me!"

Instead of paying attention to his exact words, she groaned. "Not you too!"

And, instead of him paying close attention to her words, he just wiggled his eyebrows and said, "Don't you want your present?"

Curious about what he was holding behind his back, Hermione bit her lip trying to hold back. She looked over to Fluffball who was struggling to stay awake in the morning hours. She loved her owl, and if that was any indication of what she could expect, how was she to say no?

"I want it…"

He grinned, wiggled his eyebrows again, and presented her with the prettily wrapped box with a bow on top. Apprehensive about this maybe being a prank, she carefully lifted it out of his arms.

She looked between the box and his carefully shielded face. His smile said that he was worried she would hate it.

When she didn't move to do anything with the present, he said, "Open it." His smile waning a bit because he was worried she would reject the present and him.

She lifted the lid and looked down. It was a tiny grey kitten. Looking up at her, it meowed. It had Georges eyes, exactly the same as her owl, shining in the dark of the box.

"A kitten?" Her awed voice made George smile in that heart-melting way that made her breath catch. And, for a second she was distracted from getting another familiar. She was just lost in his eyes.

The kitten didn't like being ignored, and jumped up, trying to grasp the edge of the box and get out. It missed of course, too tiny to be able to jump so high. Hermione noticed the bump against the box and looked down to see it struggling to get on its paws again after landing on its back.

She reached a hand down and picked up the kitten.

"George?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why is the kitten covered in feathers?"

"Why is your owl hairy?"

She was on the defensive straight away. "Fluffball is not hairy! She is fluffy…" she mumbled, realising that the two words were synonymous and that George was too smart to miss it.

"Fluffball?" he asked, and Hermione scrunched up her nose, waiting for the ridicule. When she had introduced Crookshanks they had teased her mercilessly.

"Yes…?"

"Cute." She couldn't help the happy grin that took over her features by his answer. They stared at each other like that for a while, both with ridiculous grins and sparkling eyes.

The moment was broken when her grandfather clock chimed 8 o'clock, both sets of eyes flicking towards it, and then back at each other.

"Oh, I have to go—" both said at the same time, laughing when they realized it. They stepped away from each other, Hermione to get ready while George looked nervous as he moved over to the floo.

"See you in two days." Was the last thing she heard before he was gone.

She looked down at the kitten, gently putting it down on the floor. It stared up at her with its big blue eyes, making an "ooh" sound.

Her owl sounded like a cat, and her kitten sounded like an owl. She wondered what the twins had done to create these two strange pets. Mostly, she was just happy she got them both. She had been lonely following Crookshanks demise, and now she had two pets to fill the hole left in her heart.

The kitten needed a name, something that fit how strange it was. After careful consideration, she had settled on the name of her favorite cartoon character as a kid.

"Tweety." She smiled at the feathery kitten that flicked its tail back and forth, preparing to pounce on her Christmas ornaments.

As she left her apartment for Christmas shopping with the girls, she heard the crash of one her ornaments, marking the success of Tweety. Locking the door she heard the Hoot of Fluffball congratulating the kitten on its victory.


	2. 2nd Day of Christmas

**Current Mood: Christmas!  
** I'm at home, mom is baking Christmas cookies while we are listening to Christmas music, and dad is painting chairs in the corner. What a picture of a normal family we make right now *Snickers*

This was supposed to be as short as the first one, but Fluffball and Tweety got away from me. Those two are slowly taking over the story.

Thanks for the faves and follows! and thanks to my lovely reviewers; AliceEnchanted and daniella2cool

* * *

 ** _On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me_**

* * *

Fred

 **3\. December 2000**

Sunday was her lazy day. She woke up early like always, but, instead of getting up and starting the day she just turned over. She curled up on her side, a smile on her face.

Tweety and Fluffball had other plans.

The shrill, "Meow," was the only indications of what was to come.

Suddenly she had the fluffy owl flying back and forth over her, the hair tickling her neck every time it passed her, making her giggle and squirm.

Then, Tweety pounced.

The tiny kitten made use of his tiny claws, jumping on her and attacking every place it could reach. Fluffball changed tactics and started wagging back and forth next to Hermione's head, making an incessant amount of noise.

"hoot hoot, meow! OOOOOH!"

"Alright, Alright!" She sat up, gathering the kitten in her hands to stop it from attacking her. For something the size of her palm, he was very annoying. Tweety squirmed to get out of her hold, ruffling his feathers. "I'm up now, you can stop." That shut Fluffball up.

When Hermione set Tweety down, he gave her a very annoyed look. Then he turned up his tail to show how superior he was and moved down to the other end of the bed to fix the mess of his feathers. The funny shape of his tail — because he was a cross between an owl and a cat — made the movement very comedic, and Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

She was no longer mad at the two conspiring against her to get her up.

Fluffball moved gracefully into her lap, burrowing into her stomach like she had taken to do. Hermione stroked the owl, happy with how cuddly Fluffball was. Tweety looked at the two with suspicion, debating whether or not he should join the girls. Having finished setting his feathers right, he crawled back to them, curling into Fluffball.

"Am I interrupting something?" Fred said from the doorway, smiling at the sight of his favorite witch curled up with the presents from him and his twin.

She smiled back. "Not really, these two just finished waking me up in a rather mean-spirited way."

"Is this their punishment?" Fred asked and before she could respond he continued, "I think I should be punished too since I was the one that got you the owl."

She laughed.

'That's not a no,' he thought happily and curled up next to the witch before she could stop him. Instead of pushing him out of the bed like he thought she would, she just shook her head and stroked her fingers through his hair. Her other hand continued petting the two conspirators in her lap.

They must make up a pretty picture, Hermione thought happily. There was a twinge in her stomach letting her know something was missing. Instead of thinking too much about that, she turned to Fred.

"Do you have my next present?"

Her only answer was two sets of blue eyes staring up at her, and a purr from Fred.

'Nothing is ever normal in the wizarding world,' she thought to herself.

"Fred?" He still didn't look at her, he just moved a little closer to her. Then he slung an arm over her lap, pulling her even closer to him. Fluffball and Tweety were slightly squished and responded in kind.

Fluffball flapped her wings and settled on Fred's arm, clawing him.

Tweety jumped to attack Fred's face, biting his nose at the same time as Fluffballs attack.

"OW!" he exclaimed, and jumped away from Hermione. She laughed while her pets settled in her lap again. Having lost his balance, he flailed a bit, before he went over the edge of the bed and landed with a loud *Thump* on the floor.

As he groaned and rubbed his behind, he could hear Hermione's hysteric laughter. Peeking over the bed, he could see two sets of blue eyes staring at him with humour. If he could read their primitive minds, they would surely be thinking he did this to himself.

"Cockblocks," he grumbled.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked through her laughter.

Instead of responding, he climbed into bed again, moving towards her. When he got close Fluffball flapped her wings in threat, while Tweety screeched and puffed out his feathers.

"Can you call off your guard dogs?" he said, afraid to move closer.

"Depends if I get my presents or not," Hermione teased.

He mock-sighed and pulled out a tiny thing. Before Hermione could move to take it, Fluffball interrupted. Taking her duties as a package carrier very seriously, she took the package from Fred. Then she flew over to Hermione's shoulder and dropped the package in her lap. And then she nudged Hermione's head with her own head to get her to open it.

Tweety, of course, took his cat duties seriously. He used his two front paws to tear away the paper, and then satisfied of his work, started playing with it. Hermione opened the little box to find a pair of earrings, she looked at Fred in surprise.

"A pair of earrings?"

"Two earrings," he corrected.

Knowing he would take offense to being corrected she didn't say anything. Maybe he wouldn't have been hurt by it, but he would surely talk in circles around her like he had done with Fluffball.

"They're beautiful."

He grinned. "Put them on."

She did as he asked, and Fluffball nipped at the one on her side. She could see the shimmer of magic around her, and heard Fred laugh. He gave her a mirror so she could see what had happened.

Instead of the mess her hair usually was in the morning, her hair now looked a lot like Fluffballs. She narrowed her eyes at Fred in annoyance like she needed her hair to look even worse.

"Hey, not my fault. It's a glamour charm." She touched her hair and found that it felt the same as before. "It reads what you want it to look like when you touch the left one."

Putting the pieces together since that was the side Fluffball was on, she now narrowed her eyes at the owl. Fluffball looked like she was smiling, and hooted in obvious delight.

She put the owl down in her lap again, not wanting it to interfere. Fred leaned over and touched the earring, changing her hair once again.

"Beautiful," he whispered, which made Hermione blush.

"Thank you, Fred." He smiled at her.

"I have to get going. We decided to have the store open on Sundays during the Christmas holiday."

She hated that he couldn't stay for longer. "Oh, ok."

He winked at her and moved out of the room, leaving her with her pets. One that was trying to get under her night shirt, the other trying to escape all the little pieces of wrapping paper scattered on him.

* * *

George

 **4th of December 2000**

The next morning, she was again woken by her pets. But this time, she was more prepared. Instead of lingering in bed, she quickly got up and went about her usual morning routine.

When George didn't show up, she was disappointed.

Maybe he had given up on her?

She sighed and went to work, knowing the place would be a mess when she returned. She had decided to buy a book with spells about protecting her more precious things against her pets. They seemed to love making a mess and smash every Christmas ornament.

When she returned from work, book in hand, George was sitting on her couch.

"I see you've decorated." She looked around to see what he meant. The entire floor was covered in glass and destroyed Christmas decorations. "I like it!" He grinned.

She shook her head at him, looking for the culprit or, more likely, culprits. Tweety was sitting on the couch, looking very guilty and meowing pitifully. Hermione sighed and moved over to the kitten, who's feathers looked very ruffled. Picking him up she saw his paws had glass shards embedded in them. With a few spells he was alright again and wanted to be put down.

"No, you don't! I need to clean up your mess." Tweety glared at her, but Hermione wasn't going to spend her entire night cleaning his paws.

"George, take Tweety for a second, he's being fussy."

She dumped the kitten in his lap and immediately Tweety tried to jump on the floor. George had to lunge after him, but he somehow managed to catch and protect the kitten. But he got covered in shards himself. He was laying face down in the mess, hands raised above him, with the kitten pawing at the air like it was swimming.

Hermione was busy clearing up the mess and had her back to them, so she hadn't noticed the fall yet. She looked around when she heard George groan in pain.

Biting her lip to stop herself from laughing at his obvious pain — and the ridiculous position — she asked if he was ok. He just groaned again, and she let a tiny giggle out.

He rolled around, covering his back in the glass as well and looked at her pleadingly.

"You're just as bad as him." She shook her head and continued clearing the floor.

George pouted at her but she ignored him. Tweety was still struggling to get away from George, wanting to play with his mess now that the glass was out of his paws.

When Hermione had finished with the living room and kitchen, she closed the door to the adjoining rooms. That way, she shut Tweety in so he couldn't be injured by the mess in her bathroom and bedroom.

"Come here," she said to George who looked relieved to be able to put Tweety down. He stood up, and Hermione vanished the ornaments covering his front and back. Then she motioned for him to sit down next to her on the couch so she could heal his wounds.

Tweety was not happy that Hermione had cleared his mess. So he glared at her and George while he tried to fix his feathers.

Apparently, Tweety had managed to get to Georges' hands, judging from all the scratch marks. At first, she admired his tenacity in holding her kitten through the pain. Then, she got distracted and admired his strong lean arms instead.

She got distracted by the thought of said arms running over her skin, cupping her head as they kissed or…

She made a strangled sort of noise in the back of her throat.

"Hermione?" Her head snapped up to look at him, completely lost in thought. George's smirk told her he had noticed.

"Sorry, I—" She shook her head, unwilling to say what she had thought of, and healed his hands. Then she continued up his arms and his neck. When she moved to his face she looked a bit flushed. Staring into his gorgeous sky blue eyes she was distracted again. His eyes flicked between hers and her lips, and they leaned closer together…

*BANG*

They jumped apart, and Hermione looked over at Tweety who didn't bother looking back. He was going to be mad at her for a while. George cursed and Hermione moved to the door to her bedroom. When she opened the door she found Fluffball on her back, wings spread out like she had tried to fly through the door and failed.

"Hooo." The happy sound and the way she seemed to wave with her claws made Hermione laugh. She picked the owl up and healed her back before she quickly vanished the rest of Tweety's mess in her bedroom.

She sat down on the couch again next to George. Fluffball found the man next to her interesting and jumped into his lap. She purred and laid down on her back waiting for George to pet her.

"Does she want a belly rub?" he asked incredulously.

"Yep." Then she held out her hands. "And I want my presents."

George pointed to two boxes laying on her coffee table, and she quickly grabbed them. At the same time, she was hoping Tweety hadn't noticed there was another item to tear up.

The first one was a beautiful blue dress, and the second a daring sexy red one.

"They're beautiful."

"Try them on." He looked apprehensive again.

She moved to her bathroom to change and vanish the mess in there at the same time. From the placements of some of the things, Hermione was sure that Tweety wasn't the only one that had taken to destroying her apartment.

When she had put the blue dress on, she went out into the living room again, to find George petting a very happy owl. She twirled and showed him how good it looked on her, and he looked very happy with how well it fit her.

"Is it cold in here?" she asked, moving to check her temperature charms on the flat.

"Uh, it's the dress." She looked at him curiously. "The blue one makes you colder, the red one warmer."

"Oh, that's genius!" He blushed at the praise, but she didn't notice since she had moved into the bathroom to put on the other one.

When she looked in the mirror she noticed she looked a bit cold, almost blue. She shrugged and put the other one on. It was daring and sexy, but it wasn't improper.

She went into the other room, modelling that one too.

George smiled at her, and she sat down next to him. They stayed like that for a while, Tweety eventually settling in Hermione's lap. She asked him a lot of questions about the dresses while he avoided them and teased her.

When dinner time rolled around he excused himself and left while Hermione started with dinner. Not wanting to make her dress messy, she went into her bedroom to find some other clothes. Looking in the mirror she almost jumped back.

She was suddenly as red as the dress, and two horns had grown out of her forehead making her look like the devil. When she turned around she found she had also grown a tail.

"GEORGE!" she screamed in rage, but he was long gone, and she was not about to follow him looking like this.


	3. 3rd Day of Christmas

Had a hard time with this chapter. It is really hard to find stuff for the twins to give Hermione. Slightly longer chapter, but I don't think it's my best work...

If you want to know how I am progressing with this story, you can check out my Twitter under the same name. I update with what inspires me, what I'm writing and what I'm reading.

 **Thanks for the follows faves and the lovely reviews; AliceEnchanted, danielle2cool, and Alicia! You are all amazing.**

 **Xx**

* * *

 _ **On the third day of Christmas my True Love gave to me**_

* * *

Fred

 **5th of December 2000**

After a night of her two new familiars having a blast through her apartment, Hermione felt dead on her feet. Even her morning coffee didn't seem to do the trick. They had kept her up all night with their noise. Always on that edge of sleep, she didn't feel rested at all.

Suddenly she felt a hand over her eyes.

"Guess who?" His chest was against her back, and she could feel as his voice rumbled through his body, and it made her tingle slightly.

She bit her lip, anticipation filling her up. "Fred?"

"Sure it's not George?"

"It's Fred's day."

"What if we switched?"

"You could have done that, but you're Fred, so you didn't switch."

She swore she could sense his smile, even though she had no way of knowing for sure. All she knew was her breathing, his hand on her face, and his presence at her back. Even though she was curious about her present and wanted to see his face, she really liked just being like this in silence.

"Keep your eyes closed."

"Why?"

"Trust me?" She could hear the mischief in his voice, but a part of her didn't care if he tore the whole place down around her.

"Ok." Her voice sounded a bit unsure and breathless.

He removed his hand and stepped away from her. She could hear him walk in front of her — to the other side of the counter she was sitting on. Then he moved about the living room, sometimes making noise, sometimes cursing one of her pets, and others he was too quiet.

All she wanted was to open her eyes and look at him, filling her morning up with the comfort of his presence. It gave her a homey feeling that he was walking around in her apartment like it was his too. She sat on the edge of her stool, her hands cupping her warm cup of coffee, as the seconds ticked by.

Just when she was about to give up and open her eyes, Fred's voice called out, "Don't peak!"

She sighed and complied. By the time Fred was done doing whatever it was he was doing, Hermione had finished her coffee and laid down to be more comfortable. But, she was so tired, she fell asleep again. Tweety had managed to jump onto the counter somehow (Hermione suspected Fluffball had carried him.) and had curled up against her on one side, Tweety taking the other side.

Fred looked over at them and felt his heart warm at the sight. She was adorable as she slightly drooled. Her kitten Tweety kicking out as he slept next to her, with Fluffball leaning against Hermione's head, one furry wing covering her head and Hermione's left eye. They were a family, and Fred wanted nothing more than to be a part of that cozy picture in the future.

He looked for her camera and when he found it, he snapped a picture of them before waking her up. He tucked the camera into his back pocket, planning on printing it out and blowing it up to have in his bedroom.

"Hermione?" He put his hand on hers, squeezing it slightly. She stirred, but just moved to get more comfortable. He smiled and leaned down, then he kissed her on the arm and murmured her name against her skin. She smiled in her sleep and murmured, "Fred."

"Right here."

That woke her up. Her eyes met his, his face close to hers after kissing her on the arm. "Oh," she said surprised, then she blushed. Fred just smiled at her, wanting nothing more than to lean over and kiss those pink plump lips. But he would wait until she initiated it, that's what he and his twin had agreed to. Even though there was little jealousy between them, they had put down some ground rules before starting this weird courtship.

"Did you finish?"

"Finish what?" He was still staring at her lips, having a hard time concentrating.

"Whatever it was you were doing?" She raised an eyebrow at him in confusion. Next to her, Tweety yawned loudly. Hermione looked away from Fred and threw an accusing stare at the kitten.

"Now you sleep!"

Fred laughed at her and straightened. "Tweety giving you a hard time?"

She sighed. "Both of them, actually. I love them, but they are driving me crazy!" When her thoughts strayed to two pranksters keeping her up all night, the events of the previous night was not what she had imagined and hoped for. She blushed even more, and looked down into her empty mug, wishing it had coffee in it so she could hide behind it.

Fred noticed her blush. He might have guessed what she was thinking because he cleared his throat and looked away. He scratched the back of his neck. "Uh, I got you something."

"Third day of Christmas?" she said, trying to keep her tone light.

He smiled and gestured to the blanket covering something in the middle of the room.

She looked at him, giving him a look so he would tell her what it was, but he did no such thing. So she walked around the counter, and over to the blanket and pulled it away to reveal three chairs.

"Chairs?"

"Yes."

"I don't even have a table."

"No worries, they can tuck themselves away."

"They what?"

She looked at the innocent looking chairs. They were all done in very cheerful colours, but other than that, they looked completely normal.

"Watch." He had a playful glint in his eyes again. "Clear out!" he intoned, and the chairs seemed to straighten up. Then they all marched, _Literally marched!_ over to the corner. One leg of the chair moved at a time, all of them keeping the same steady pace. When they had gotten to the corner, the first one backed up to stand against the wall. Then, the next one backed up and then leapt to land on top of the first one. When the last one did the same, Hermione couldn't help but start laughing.

"Self-tidying chairs?"

"Neat, huh?"

She just shook her head at him in response.

"They can do all sort of things." He transfigured a broken ornament — courtesy of Tweety — into a table. "Attention!" he called out. and suddenly all three chairs leapt apart and sprang over to the table. Then, they stood with an equal distance apart from each other around the round table. The sight was beautiful, three equals. With three chairs, maybe both twins could come over at the same time. Or maybe, after she had chosen, the other twin could come visit. The thought of having to choose made her heart clench painfully.

"Stand in front of one." She complied, trusting him once again. Nothing bad had happened so far. "Sit down."

"But I'll fall—"

"Trust me."

She sighed and started to sit down. The chair automatically tucked itself under her so she was sitting at the perfect distance from the table. Again, she was amazed at the skill level of the twins spells.

"Thank you."

He smiled and put down another cup of coffee. Since she had already finished all the coffee she had made, he must have made some more for her at one point. She smiled gratefully at him.

"Have a good day at work."

"You too."

When he left, she looked after his retreating form, hoping that one day she wouldn't have to watch him walk away. But, at the same time, she really didn't want to choose. She loved them both too much, it felt like the worst thing she ever had to do.

Thankfully, she would have at least 19 more days before the time for decision would come.

* * *

George

 **6th of December 2000**

"Attack!" was the first thing George heard after entering the apartment. He knew Hermione was not happy with him holding back about the dresses. So, he had tried to tiptoe inside, hoping to distract her with the present before she could retaliate against him.

Seeing her two familiars zeroing in on him, made him realize what a stupid thought that had been.

He shrieked, not caring that he looked less than manly when he did so — he would fret about that later. Right now, he needed to get away from the crazy owl and kitten.

He ducked behind the kitchen counter quickly, hoping they wouldn't follow until he had been able to put up a shield.

It was silent.

Too silent.

He looked up, and there was the hairy owl, staring at him with big crazy blue eyes. She gave a loud, "Meow!" that would have made anyone start laughing. Before he could do so, he felt an excruciating pain in his left leg.

"OWW!" He dropped his presents, clutching the injured leg as he looked down into another set of crazy blue eyes. The kitten that had bit him said, "hoooooooo." confusing him even more. These two were crazy!

In the meantime, the owl swooped down and took his presents.

"Hey!" He tried to lunge after it but narrowly missed. "Give that back!" Before he could stand up, the kitten once again started attacking — this time, it went for his face.

He heard the footsteps of somebody else entering the room. When he looked up — while trying to tear the kitten from his face — he saw a very pleased looking Hermione.

"Hello, George, lovely day isn't it?"

"Granger," he grumbled back, making Hermione smile even wider. He only used her surname when he was particularly angry with her, or trying to pull something.

"Tweety, come here."

The kitten immediately stopped attacking him, except to bite Freds hand to make Fred let him go. Then Tweety sauntered over to Hermione, stroking lovingly against her leg. "Good kitten."

"Crazy kitten is more like it." He stood up, trying to regain some semblance of dignity.

"Fluffball," she said. The bird flew to her left shoulder and dropped the presents into her waiting hands. "Good owl," she cooed, and the owl nudged her with her head.

George stared at the animals, feeling betrayed.

Hermione disregarded him, and he knew this was her way of getting back at him for not telling her about the dresses. She put two of the presents down on the chair next to her — a chair that had appeared out of nowhere.

Tweety had disappeared behind her sauntering around the apartment, the owl still regarding him warily, ready to attack again if Hermione commanded them to do so.

She was surprised to find a pillow. It was the perfect size for her, and she looked at him, trying to figure out how he knew.

"They, uh, know what the person likes to sleep on."

"Really?" She was awed again.

"Yeah, they keep cool if you want that — or warm — and they change the size and fluffiness depending on the person touching it."

He held out his hand, slightly scared she'd make Fluffball attack again. Her desire for knowledge overcame that, though, and she put the pillow in his hand. The moment it made contact, it changed to become slightly bigger and warmer than Hermione liked to have her pillow.

"Amazing." He relaxed, pleased that she seemed to have forgotten about his white lie — or omission of facts, as it should be called — two days earlier.

"It changes according to your mood as well."

She smiled brightly at him. "I love it, George." Forgetting herself, she hugged him close. He froze at first, then he relaxed into the hug, breathing her in. For a second, he had imagined she had said she loved _him._ But, he knew Hermione wouldn't choose either twin before she had to. Even if she liked one more than the other, she would wait. She wouldn't want to hurt either of them and would put off that moment for as long as possible.

As George fretted about their possible future, Hermione was lost in the feeling of him. His strong arms surrounding her, keeping her warm and happy — safe. She wanted to surround herself with him every day from then on. A part of her thought that this was heaven, his arms, his presence, his love.

When they broke apart, both regretted having to do so.

"Are you still mad?"

She pretended to think about it for a moment. "Do the pillows turn me green or something?"

He laughed. "The only side effect of those is a great night's sleep."

"Then I'm not mad."

"Good."

"I need to get changed." She pushed her weight from one foot to the other. George, on the other hand, was distracted by the sight of Tweety perched like a King in one of her chairs. The chair was marching through the living room into Hermione's bedroom like it was actually carrying royalty.

"Did the chair just carry Tweety into your bedroom?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, he thinks he can help me decide what to wear."

George was about to tell her he was more curious to find out how the kitten had managed to command the chair, but the 'hoot' from Fluffball and the owls intense stare told him to leave it.

"See you later?"

"Yeah, see you." She turned and walked into her bedroom. He stood there for a second, looking at the closed bedroom door, shaking his head at the craziness that had become Hermione's apartment. He and George were probably the cause of all of it. The thought made him smile, and he left the apartment on a happy note.


	4. 4th Day of Christmas

Still struggling with what presents Hermione should get... For some reason, the higher numbers are easier for me than the lower ones...

 **Thank you for the follow and the lovely reviews from Daniella2cool and AliceEnchanted!**

Fluffball is here to deliver a new chapter a bit early!

,_,  
(O.o)  
/),,_,,) "Meow!"

* * *

 ** _On the fourth day of Christmas, my True Love gave to me_**

* * *

Fred

 **7th of December 2000**

"I have a surprise for you."

"Four new presents?"

"Better."

She looked at him curiously. He had shown up just as she was about to put on her jacket and walk to work at the Ministry. "What?"

"Just get dressed!" She complied, but she was very wary of what he was up to.

When they arrived at the Ministry she spotted a lot of purebloods by the front desk. They were shouting about something, but, when they saw Hermione come in with Fred, they all turned and pounced on them instead.

They were yelling a lot at Fred, but they kept interrupting each other, so she had no idea what they were all on about.

When she caught Fred's eye and gave him a questioning look, he just smiled and winked at her — clearly unperturbed by what was happening. Well, that wasn't actually true. He seemed to be basking in the attention the snobbish Purebloods were giving him, and every insult or angry finger seemed to make him smile brighter.

"CALM DOWN!" Hermione finally shouted. Everybody to shut up and stare at her. They all looked like she had offended them by lacking etiquette and screaming at them. They could all go stuff themselves like a turkey.

"Now, one at a time and I might be able to get to the bottom of this."

Theo Nott was the one that seemed to be taking the lead, surprisingly since he was probably the youngest of the lot.

"This... Imposter came into our homes and tricked us!" A murmur of agreement came from the others. Hermione snuck a peak at Fred again, who seemed mighty pleased.

"Tricked you how?"

"He made us give our house elves clothes!" one of the others shouted.

Hermione's jaw fell open, the Purebloods started shouting again, and Fred stood even taller.

"He-" Hermione murmured. She was frustrated with the purebloods but very happy with Fred.

He took her hand in his, hiding it behind their robes, and squeezed it slightly, bringing her out of her stupor.

She waved her hand at them.

"I will see what I can do. if you could all make appointments with my secretary, while I have a talk with Mister Weasley here, that would be splendid." She gave Fred a very stern look she wasn't sure she was selling, but it seemed to do the trick with the families.

Then she marched to the elevators, Fred following her. The entire way to her office she had a hard time keeping her composure, and she cracked the second Fred closed the door behind them in her office.

"You!" she exclaimed, and he almost looked like he was slightly sorry, or that maybe he had done the wrong thing.

Hermione ran at him and kissed him harshly on the lips, crushing herself against him.

His eyes were open in shock at first, then he closed them, and she could feel him smiling against her lips as his hands wound themselves around her. The intimate embrace had to end, though, as she had an angry mob outside her office.

She had taken up this position to change the stance around House-Elves, but, so far she hadn't done anything except listen to complaints from some stuck up wizard whenever she tried to implement a law or push through a new one. She had felt hopeless, like nothing she did could change the wizarding world. This was exactly what she needed.

"What would you do if I had freed 5 House-Elves instead of 4?"

She giggled at him, a sound very unlike her, but one that seemed to spring forth a lot around the twins. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Instead of answering, Fred drew her close and kissed her again.

She pushed against him after a while and sighed. "Problem?" he asked and looked at her with concern.

"Angry mob?" She debated whether or not she should push herself away from him entirely, but his hands felt like they were made to linger on her waist.

"So, no problems with my kissing?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and she laughed again before she drew herself away.

"Get out of here before I have to deck you."

"As the lady commands."

She walked over to her desk, but before she could make it, Fred swooped over and kissed her on the cheek. "Fred!" She laughed and tried to smack him, but he was already over by the door already. He gave her a wink, a salute, and was out the door.

Dealing with the 4 angry families who had been "Robbed" off their House-Elves would have driven her crazy any other day. But the memory of Fred's kiss and gift had her thoughts far away. When she went home to her crazy pets, she was exhausted, but extremely happy.

* * *

George

 **8th of December 2000**

"Hermione?"

"In here!"

George walked through the apartment to find Hermione surrounded by a lot of wrapping paper and a lot of presents waiting to be wrapped. The place was a mess. Hermione was usually very particular about keeping her place tidy, everything had its place. It made George wonder what had happened. He had imagined she was the kind of person that wrapped presents like a pro. In his mind, she had her own desk for it, filled with different styles of paper, ribbons, and cards in its drawers.

"Tweety at it again?"

Hermione whipped her head up, tape sticking to her chin and a silver band hanging precariously in her hair. She quirked an eyebrow at him in puzzlement. "Why would you say that?"

"No reason!" He quickly enlarged his presents, hoping Hermione would be distracted from what he had said. "Presents!"

Her narrowed eyes told him he had been unsuccessful. "Do you think my room is messy?!"

"Not at all." He shook his head and tried changing the subject once more. "It's the Fourth day of Christmas!"

"No, actually, the fourth day of Christmas would be either the 28th or 29th of December — depending on what traditions you follow." Letting her lecture you was a sure fire way of getting her on your good side George knew. It was also a good way of distracting her, just bring up something factually wrong, and she would jump at the chance to correct you.

It was adorable.

"So no present?" he enticed.

"I didn't say that!" She moved to take the present but was soon intercepted by a very annoyed Fluffball. She flew and landed on top of the four boxes in Georges' arms, and gave an angry hoot. Hermione groaned. "Fluffball."

"HOOOOO!"

"George is giving me some presents."

"Grrrr."

"I am perfectly capable of taking them out of his hands!"

Instead of answering verbally, Fluffball raised herself up and flapped her wings angrily, like she could drive Hermione away with the force of her wings.

"Stop that, right now!"

Deciding on another approach, Fluffball turned her head and looked away from Hermione.

"Oh, real mature!"

"You're the one arguing with an owl," George interjected, and immediately regretted his decision when two sets of angry eyes looked at him. Maybe he should have known better than to get between two girls arguing, but he had grown up with brothers, and they never got mad at someone like this.

Tweety was rolling around on the bed, having the time of his life. He looked at George smugly while he stretched out leisurely — like he was smarter than him. George figured at the moment, Tweety might be right.

George tried again to appease the two arguing girls by taking a present from the middle of the pile to give to Hermione. Fluffball was not having it, she started attacking George. He toppled to the ground, presents scattering around him while Hermione laughed at him.

"Why do I always end up with scratches on my face and falling on my ass when I come over to see you?"

Hermione shrugged. "Not sure." She helped him up to his feet. They were standing extremely close again, breaths mingling. Her voice sounded airy like her mind was somewhere else when she said, "Maybe you like me healing you?"

"Mmm," he said, distracted as well.

Hermione used her wand to heal his face after Fluffballs attack. The owl was at their feet guarding the presents. She went even closer and, of their own volition, George's arms wound around her small frame to hold her close.

She looked up into those big blue eyes. "We seem to find ourselves in this position a lot too."

"Yeah," he said, unsure of what else to do, while her nimble fingers ran over his face, checking for injuries and healing them.

Hermione leaned up and kissed the last place she healed when she finished, and he stopped breathing. He could still feel her lips on his left cheek, right over his dimple, and he reached up to run his fingers along it.

Hermione stepped away from him and sat down on the bed, patting the available spot next to her. He was brought out of his stupor by the cold air replacing her warmth against his chest and the sound of her delicate hand against the covers of her bed.

When he tried to get at the presents, Fluffball narrowed her eyes and clicked her beak in warning. George immediately sought cover behind Hermione on the bed.

"Fluffball?"

The owl purred happily in reply.

"You won. Now, give me a present!"

The owl seemed like she had not only won a battle, she had won the war. After a moment of gloating, she flew over and landed in Hermione's lap with the presents. Hermione thanked the bird and put her in George's lap.

"Pet her on the stomach," Hermione whispered to him, her breath ghosting against his ear. It was very hard to concentrate on her words, but when she started tearing the present open, he started scratching the furry beasts belly. The owl started purring again and leaned back on Georges' legs, Fluffballs claws opening and closing in satisfaction. She was very cute like this.

"Socks?"

"I made them myself," he admitted shyly. Hermione beamed at him and hugged him. "I love them."

She opened all of them with excitement, each of them in different colours, and different patterns. The first had one sock with an owl, the other with a kitten; The second had a lion on one, and the word "Gryffindor" on the other; The third was one with books opening and closing on them, the magic making her look at it for a very long time before opening the last one; The fourth one had the words "Property of Weasley." written on both sides, flashing at you so you couldn't possibly miss what it said. She laughed at it, and George exhaled, probably worried Hermione would be mad at him and think he was saying she was property or something. He hadn't been bold enough to write George instead of Weasley, thinking the possibility was always there that she would choose Fred instead.

But, when she hugged him and said she loved them, he didn't think about anything other than her little body close to his tall form.


	5. 5th Day of Christmas

**Struggled with this chapter... why oh why did I decide that I needed to make up new versions of Christmas songs? After struggling with one of them for a while, I decided I'd rather post it without for now. If I ever go over this story, I'll update with my version of 'Joy to the World' in the Potterverse. I hope you enjoy the other two, one very much inspired by the songs we made up as kids around Christmas. Somehow setting the school on fire and bringing wood to that was a lot more fun to sing about than normal Christmas stuff. lol**

 **Thanks to my lovely reviewers; Daniella2cool and Alicia! and for all of those that have followed and faved!**

 **Xx**

"Christmas at Hogwarts" Belongs to their rightful owners. It is an official song from the potterverse. The other songs are all altered by myself.

* * *

 ** _On the fifth day of Christmas my True Love gave to me_**

* * *

Fred

 **9th of December 2000**

"Mione?" the voice was one she hadn't expected to hear for a while, but it was a very welcome one.

"Ron?" she ran out of her bedroom and saw Ron standing by the fireplace, brushing off sot on her carpet.

She smiled brightly at him and flung herself into his arms for a hug. "Blimey Hermione."

"I missed you!" she said. The words were a bit muffled since she was speaking into his robes. He returned the hug "I missed you too." he said. She didn't miss the softness in his tone. Since he had started a career as a professional Quidditch player, Hermione hardly got to see him.

After hugging for around 5 minutes, they let go of each other. Hermione sat down on the couch, Ron looked like he was about to join her but with a longing look towards the kitchen he asked, "Do you have any food?"

She snickered. "In the fridge, help yourself."

"The what now?"

"Honestly Ron, you've emptied it enough times to have learned its name by now!"

"Oh that thing." He moved to the kitchen, opening up the fridge door and emptying everything out on the counter. As usual, he left the door open, she had given up on having the argument about why you should close the door. Ron didn't understand why the "freezing charm" was "less effective" when you left the door open. Hermione had often tried to explain that muggles didn't have freezing charms, but by the time she got into the difference, Ron wasn't listening and had already eaten half a chicken.

Now she just flicked her wand and closed it herself.

"How was…" She tried remembering the last place he had been to, but it got hard when he only stayed in some places for 3 days at a time.

"Paris," he said through a mouthful of food. He swallowed before he elaborated, "Boring, but Hanna loved it."

"Where is Hanna by the way?" Hermione moved to sit on one of the stools next to the counter. She should have just settled there in the first place, Ron always went for her fridge first. With his new found success the excuse was not having fresh food in his pantry. Mentions of stasis charms and his mother was promptly ignored. She knew he did the same thing with Harry, so she wasn't offended.

"Said she had letjag."

"Jetlag," Hermione corrected, but she scrunched her nose, Paris was one hour difference, you didn't get jetlag from that.

"Yeah, that." He took another bite of her leftover pizza. "She's throwing up and complaining about my after shave. Don't understand her sometimes, she bought me the Damn thing."

Hermione had her suspicion about what it was by his answer but wasn't about to spoil Hannah's surprise.

"Aha." She took note of him already having eaten up a quarter of her fridge. She often pictured him eating too much and blowing up like in a Monty Python movie. "did you come by just to eat my food or?" she joked. She loved the man, but she hadn't planned on going out for takeout or grocery shopping later on. But plans change, and it was fun having him around.

They continued talking for a while at the counter until he had finished off her food. She had somehow managed to sneak a couple of bites herself and hadn't lost a finger. It was a ruddy miracle.

When they moved over to the couch, Fluffball and Tweety decided to show up. Fluffball immediately settled underneath her sweater, his soft fur tickling her belly. Tweety had taken one look at Ron before he had jumped into his lap.

Ron flinched, he hadn't seen the kitten coming but relaxed when he saw what it was.

"Funny, Tweety hates everyone." Hermione looked at the cat, who had started rubbing his head on Ron's thigh and purred.

"He's cute," Ron said, surprising Hermione even more, Ron had hated every cat he ever saw since Crookshanks. Then he started scratching the kittens feathery ear.

"Hermione, am I just jetlagged, or is this cat really covered in feathers."

She really wanted to correct how he used the word jetlagged, and how Floo travel and international portkey didn't cause it. But she bit her tongue, knowing Hannah would not want her to do so. "Tweety has feathers, and Fluffball here-" hearing its name, the owl poked its head out from underneath her sweater and gave a hoot "-has fur."

"Why?"

Hermione shrugged. "Ask your brothers."

Just as she said it, she heard the Floo again, and Fred stepped out. "Speak of the Devil." Fred grinned at her. "Are you saying I'm devilishly handsome?"

Instead of answering she just rolled her eyes at him. "Hi Fred, what are you doing here?" Ron asked, surprised by his brother's entrance. Usually, Ron acted like a brother to Hermione and would be _very_ protective of her against boys. While eating, however, the boy paid little mind to anyone except if they tried to take his food. Hermione got his "Permission" to date boys back when they were at Hogwarts by asking him while eating.

Hermione bit her lip, wishing Fred could have gotten there earlier so she wouldn't have to explain anything to Ron.

Fred said, "Delivering presents." Which, thankfully, was enough of a reason for Ron

Fred moved over to them on the couch and handed Hermione 5 presents. He leaned back against the cushions, observing Hermione, wishing he could kiss her but knowing it would be difficult while Ron was there.

When Hermione started unwrapping the presents, Ron cut in, "Are you supposed to be opening them now?" Hermione froze, trying to think of something to tell him. She was saved by Fluffball peeking out from under her sweater, and hooting angrily.

The little bird kicked off, and like a bowling ball, she knocked all the presents out of her hands so they scattered on the floor. Fluffball was not graceful enough to land properly, and lay face down on top of a present, feet sticking out.

Fred started laughing, Hermione sighed and Ron was even more confused.

"What's his problem?"

"Hers," Hermione corrected. "She doesn't allow anyone to deliver presents to me. They have to go through her first."

Ron blinked, and then took in the small struggling bird and started laughing.

"Ha. Ha." Hermione said mockingly, annoyed that the bird had to be so difficult. She looked over to Fred for support, but he laughed too. Finally, she couldn't help herself, and she joined them in their mirth.

When they finally got a hold of themselves, Fluffball was sitting patiently in Hermione's lap again, guarding her first present.

She tore the paper open while Ron repeated the same question as earlier. This time, she had thought of an answer though. "Muggle tradition." Ron frowned and looked over towards Fred, who was grinning at Hermione's clever response. He nodded at Ron, and the boy seemed to accept it then.

"Stockings?" Hermione was surprised, she had grown up with stockings on the mantle with her parents, but she had never seen it in the Wizarding world.

"Yeah." Fred grinned. "I know how much you loved them when you were a kid, and I noticed you didn't have any here."

Hermione felt tears coming to her eyes, it was so sweet. She hugged him and whispered a thank you, and her breath against his ear made him wriggle to hide his growing discomfort. They broke the hug and looked into each other's eyes, silence stretching between them, promising more.

"Was I supposed to give you anything?" Ron interrupted the moment, which was probably good. They had been seconds away from snogging, and they weren't ready to explain things to Ron yet.

"No uh-" She looked at Fred for help, but he found it funny to watch her wriggle out of another type of discomfort than the one he was dealing with. Hermione sitting between the boys helped hide any obvious signs from Ron.

"Fred is doing it for the entire family. It's custom for Orphaned singles in their 20's to get them from another family they are close to." She wasn't exactly an Orphan, but her parents would never know who she was. Sadly she was quite apt at Obliviation.

"Oh," Ron said, uncomfortable with where the conversation had gone. "I'm sorry Hermione, I wish I would have known to do that."

Hermione shook her head "Of course not, it's a muggle tradition, and Fred is doing a splendid job." She smiled at Fred and saw his eyes fill with a warm fussy emotion. She turned back to Ron. "Now tell me more about Paris, I've always wanted to go."

Ron told them all about it while Hermione got presents delivered by Fluffball. Fred had gotten her 5 different stockings, one was like an upside down candy cane, Fred told her it tasted like candy canes too. The second was a classic red one with a fluffy white lining, it was the softest thing Hermione had ever felt, and she couldn't stop running her hands over it. The third was striped in red and green, the stripes going around and around, making Hermione slightly dizzy. The fourth was white with blue snow crystals, they were glinting when light reflected from them, making them look real, and the stocking was cold to the touch. The fifth had Santa being dragged around on his sleigh by his reindeer, and occasionally you could hear just above a whisper, the bells on his sleigh, or his booming laugh.

They spent the day together on the couch, Fred occasionally sneaking little touches out of Ron's line of sight.

Tweety seemed to have grown attached to Ron, and wouldn't move from his lap, even when he moved to go to the loo. They had to hold Tweety back as Ron ran to the toilet and closed the door. When they let Tweety go, the cat bolted to the bathroom door and started meowing and hooting sadly until Ron finally emerged. He put his claws into Ron's pant leg and stayed there until he moved to the couch, where Tweety climbed up his leg and settled in his lap, purring happily.

The most surprising thing to Hermione was that Ron didn't mind the kittens actions at all. When he finally left, it was another struggle of holding the cat back as he took the Floo. Leaving Hermione very scratched, and Ron very concerned. Fred promised to stay behind and help heal her, which satisfied Ron and made Hermione blush.

"Thought he would never leave." Fred leaned over and captured her lips, Hermione making a very undignified noise in her surprise. Fred chuckled against her lips, and Hermione smiled. She could get used to this; thoughtful men and kissing on the couch.

When her stomach grumbled for lack of food, Hermione remembered the lack of food in her fridge too. She pushed Fred off and sighed. "I have to go get food."

"Ron eat it all again?" She nodded, and Fred laughed.

"Cockblocking me again, that little runt!" His voice was teasing so Hermione didn't take offense, she just laughed at him, feeling very happy.

They parted with a few more kisses, and Fred trying to get Hermione over for food at their place. She turned him down, she needed to shop for the next few days too and didn't want to postpone it. Fred let her go, sneaking in kiss after kiss between Hermione laughing and trying to push him into the Floo.

When he finally left, Hermione looked over to the stockings and decided to hand them up straight away. Fred had explained that the names on the stockings and the candy inside them would appear on Christmas Eve. With a fuzzy feeling, Hermione left her apartment.

* * *

George

 **10th of December 2000**

"Missing something?" George's voice came from the Floo. Hermione had her butt to him, high in the air, probably giving him a good view. She blushed and straightened.

"I can't seem to find Tweety." She brushed her jeans, trying to get any dust from them. There wasn't any, she cleaned her apartment often, but she still felt the need to fiddle with something.

"This little guy?" Hermione looked up and saw Tweety stretching lazily in George's arms.

"Tweety!" Hermione ran over to him, and took the kitten from him, but Tweety just jumped out of her arms and started going around the apartment. It was like he was trying to figure out if Hermione had changed anything in his absence. She looked at him with hurt in her eyes, she had been worried sick, and the cat didn't even want to be cuddled with?

"Found him this morning. Fred figured he jumped into the Floo with him, maybe to get to Ron."

"Thanks, George." She kissed him lightly on his mouth like it was a natural thing to do. Then she realized her actions and blushed, George had a dazed expression on his face.

"I-" before she could say anything, however, the boy had dashed off. She was bewildered and a little bit hurt. But when he came back with Tweety and handed him over to Hermione again she was confused.

"Kiss to say thank you?" He said innocently, and Hermione laughed at him. Putting Tweety down, she obliged him and stepped close, running her hands up his arms to go around his neck. When he leaned down and kissed her she melted into him.

He was strong and perfect, his lips coaxing Hermione, letting her lead but very eager. She got lost in him, and he got lost in her. It wasn't before one of his hands slid down her back and landed on her bum that she was brought out of the moment. He squeezed her butt, and she squealed and jumped slightly, breaking the kiss.

"Couldn't help myself." He leaned his forehead against hers "That bum is positively sinful." she blushed at his words, but she didn't push him off her. It was nice to just stand close like that, heads touching and breaths mingling.

He had his eyes closed after the kiss when he opened them to look at her, she could see the playfulness there, the quality she loved so much in both of the twins. "Want your presents now?"

His words brought Fluffball flying over, hooting and getting between them, separating them slightly. She was like a Chaperon watching over them, making sure they didn't do anything too fast, or as George muttered, "Cockblock."

Hermione giggled, and they moved over to the couch, sitting across from each other. George seemed nervous all of a sudden like he wasn't sure she would want to sit close to him. She noticed his fidgeting and leaned into his shoulder, he tensed at first, but then he relaxed and put a hand around her.

Fluffball was guarding the pile of presents in front of the Floo, bringing over one to Hermione. It was a bell, and she looked at George curiously.

"Ring it," he said, watching her intently. She did, and wonderful music started playing. It was the wizarding version of 12 Days of Christmas. Hermione blushed at the implication and looked up at a grinning George.

The song ended with;

On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me.

12 Quidditch Quizzes

11 Lonely Ladies

10 Twirling Trolls

9 Potent Potions

8 Effective Elves

7 Wands of Wizards

6 Slippery Sickles

5 Foreign Fairies

4 Old Owls

3 Ghostly Ghouls

2 Cool Centaurs

and an angry Acromantula

The second bell was the Hogwarts version of "Ding dong merrily on high". Hermione wasn't sure when the song had been made, only that every year a new verse seemed to emerge, and sometimes another would disappear. One part of the song she recognized from her first years at Hogwarts.

Sing song Merrily on high

In halls the ghosts are singing

Sing song wearily comply

As teacher come a bringing

Merlin

is that really my grade?

Throwing Snowballs on the grounds

I should have studied more

And the Prefects on their rounds

Are downright a bore.

Merlin

Hope mother doesn't kill me

Mistletoe above my head

Thank Morgana she is pretty

Peeves caught me, I'm dead

can't think of something witty

Merlin

Here come mothers howler

At first, the song had annoyed her. It was like it condoned people lazing about, or made light of it. But, eventually she had come to enjoy the song, it reminded her off times with Ron and Harry where they would annoy her with it, she would scowl and berate them. But she loved the sparkle in Harry's eyes and the way he forgot the burdens of the world when they tried to annoy her.

The third was "Deck the Halls." It had become her favorite Christmas song when she was younger since it was the same in both of her worlds. When she heard the song it was like the two worlds merged together somehow, and in that moment she was neither witch nor muggle, only Hermione.

The fourth was the wizarding version of "Joy to the World."

The fifth and last Bell was her current favorite, and she snuggled close to George as she listened to the song "Christmas at Hogwarts." It reminded her of all those joyous nights at Christmas when the world was just snow, carols, and friends.

Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas

Ring the Hogwarts bell

Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas

Cast a Christmas spell

How wondrous the ways of Christmas

Have a merry Christmas Day

Move around the sparkling fire

Have a merry Christmas Day

Find a broomstick in your stocking

Singing you the magic of this place

Join the owls joyous flocking

On this merry Christmas Day

Ding dong, ding dong

Ring the Hogwarts bell

(Ring the Hogwarts bell)

Ding dong, ding dong

Cast a Christmas spell

Ding dong, ding dong

Make the Christmas morning bright

Fly high across the sky

Light the Christmas night

Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas

Ring the Hogwarts bell

Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas…

She looked up at George "I love it. Thank you." she gave him another sweet kiss, and it was George's time to melt. They stayed like that for a while, talking about how they had spent Christmas in their childhood, intermingled with kisses and ringing one of the bells to listen to the music.

* * *

 **AN: I am currently in a Roleplaying forum with 3 others, it's set in the Marauders era (without Voldemort) and you can have as many OC characters as you want! Only 2 Canon characters, though, so of course, I picked Benjy and Evan. The Marauders and a lot of the death eaters are still up for grabs, feel free to join us!**

(Remove spaces) www . fanfiction . forum / Of-Mischief-and-Marauding-Marauders-Era-RPG-AU / 186243 /

Xx Lenore


	6. 6th Day of Christmas

**Yay Another update! not sure how many updates I can manage tomorrow, but I will try my best to update as much as possible. I have all of the gifts lined up, except for the last which is not included in the 12 days (Christmas day on the 25th needs presents not only from the boys, but to them from Hermione, and I completely forgot about it!)**

 **Thanks for the follows and faves, and a special thanks to my lovely reviewers AliceEnchanted and the guest reviewer!**

 **Xx**

* * *

 _ **On the sixth day of Christmas my True Love gave to me**_

* * *

Fred

 **11th of December 2000**

She hated Mondays.

Before she had always loved them, but maybe it had something to do with how little she had managed to accomplish at her current job. Fred had helped lift her spirits with his little stunt the previous week.

But mondays were still the worst.

As she grumbled into her coffee, Fluffball was going nuts. She was flying around and around the ceiling, almost hitting Hermione's lamps several times, and hooting like crazy. Eventually -after purring like a cat possessed as she circled down like she was stuck in a Tornado- she landed in front of Hermione bearing a present.

Hermione looked over her coffee cup, curious. So far the twins had shown up in person to give her the presents.

She took the present from Fluffball who was rolling around on the table, loving how 'well' she did on her first ever present delivery.

 _Hermione_

 _I know how much you have come to hate mondays recently_

 _So I decided to spread your presents out over the day._

 _I will deliver the last one in person._

 _Until tonight_

 _\- Fred -_

She blushed. How did he know that about her?

With a smile on her face, she opened the tiny wrapped present. Inside was a velvet box to her surprise. Heart beating rapidly, she opened it to find a beautiful White Gold choker that had an old fashioned brosje in the middle. When she reached out to touch it, a note appeared in her hand. It was another scribbled note from Fred, this one saying _Imbued in the Brosje is a Shielding spell that is activated if anyone tries to attack you._

Hermione's eyebrows rose, she was extremely impressed with him. She reverently touched the brosje, a smile on her face. It was so sweet and thoughtful of him to do something like that.

Suddenly her Monday seemed a lot better.

* * *

The next present was also delivered by Fluffball. Her ministry peers were upset about an owl on the floor, but somehow the annoying owl managed to win them over by going around begging for cuddles.

Sufficiently distracted, she was able to open the present without any of her co-workers interrupting her.

The necklace had a thin silver thread, and on it was a jewel she didn't recognize, shaped like a water drop. The note made her look around for cameras, _Wear it, hold your empty cup of coffee in one hand, and touch the necklace with the other._

Curious, she put the beautiful necklace on and did as he said. Immediately her cup refilled with coffee. A refilling charm, how practical. Now she would never have to leave her office to get a cup of coffee again.

* * *

At lunch, she was reminded she needed a break by Fluffball coming by again. The little owl refused to let her get the present unless she left her office. Her assistant laughed at her, she had been trying to get Hermione to leave the office for almost an hour, but the meowing owl had her out in under 5 minutes. When she opened the box it revealed a long strong chain she could have around her neck. It reached her belly button when she put it on. On the chain was a watch with 4 arms. Two of them already had faces on them, Harry and Ron. She smiled at the thought, how he knew that they would always mean so much to her. The other two were unassigned, the note explained that he would teach her how to assign them later.

Her mind whirled with possibilities, she was so excited about the prospect of learning something new, something that was a Weasley family secret! After that, she needed to have her break, just so she could calm down enough not storm out of the ministry and demand he tell her straight away.

* * *

The fourth necklace came when she should finish working. According to her hours at least, but she rarely followed those. Overworked most of her colleagues would say, but she figured she was just doing what needed to be done.

Fluffball showed up, hooting on her desk until she wanted to murder her. Every time she tried to get a hold of her, she would sidestep Hermione, or fly away. Eventually, Hermione gave up working, and Fluffball finally gave her the present.

It was a Ruby heart on a thin gold chain. The note accompanying it said " _Invigorating spell, for long hours at work… or long hours in bed…"_ She blushed and quickly shut the box like she was afraid someone would understand what the necklace meant simply by looking at it.

* * *

She got the fifth right before dinner. It was a simple Diamond necklace, the thin thread holding it around her neck almost invisible, the Diamond impressively large. Hermione considered herself above such things as Diamonds and pretty jewels. but she still fawned a little bit. By a little bit, she meant she almost burned down the apartment because she forgot about the food cooking.

The spell was a Lumos Maxima, which came in handy since the fire meant she had to cut the electricity for a while, at least until she could fix it all up again.

* * *

Someone coughing as they entered her flat brought her out of the book she was reading "What happened here?" Freds voice rang out.

"Small fire," Hermione mumbled. She didn't want to explain herself, so she quickly shut the book, and sprang off the couch into his arms, kissing him soundly on the lips. For a moment she thought she had managed to distract him. But the second they broke apart he asked, "What fire?" and she crinkled her nose.

"I got distracted."

"By what?"

"Your present…"

He grinned, proud he had managed to ruffle her feathers so much that she had managed to set a fire. "Is it dangerous to give you the last one then?"

Biting her lip she replied cheekily, "Why don't you find out?"

His smile got wider, and he was about to hand her the necklace when he suddenly stopped, and started walking around the apartment. Hermione blinked, surprised by Fred's actions.

"Fred?" she called out, looking around for him. Instead, she saw Fluffball that came bearing his present. She giggled. "Fluffball has you wrapped around her tiny little claw."

Suddenly his arms wound around her from behind, and he murmured in her ear as Fluffball dropped the present in her hands, "It's you that has me wrapped around your tiny little finger."

She blushed, and opted for opening the present instead of answering him.

Tiny pearls were scattered inside the box, and she turned to regard Fred. "It's invisible thread, the clasp disappears too when you're wearing it." He picked the necklace up and put it around her neck, his fingers ghosting across her neck and collarbone. She shivered, flustered by his actions.

His breath ghosted against her ear as he continued explaining, "If you're ever in danger, it sends out a Patronus to the person you're thinking off. Alerting them that you are in danger with the address." His fingers kept brushing against the bottom of her neck and her collarbones, making her all tingly and light headed.

"How-" She made a strangled noise as his other hand tightened around her midsection. "-interesting," she breathed as she could feel his excitement against her lower back.

"Mhmmm," he said, and kissed her neck, the action caused Hermione to groan slightly.

Fred sighed and stepped away from her. Hermione turned around and looked at him questioningly. "You're irresistible," he said, and Hermione blushed again.

"So why did you stop?" she asked, looking down at the floor, nervous about making eye contact with him.

"Because you're not ready for anything like that yet," He said, and when she looked up, he had a sweet look to him, making Hermione blush even more.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." He dragged his hand through his hair, clearly frustrated. "I should get going, though, can't help myself around you." He winked at her and disappeared through the Floo before she could say anything more. Leaving Hermione standing there, dragging her fingers over the pearls.

* * *

George

 **12th of December 2000**

"Missed me?"

She shrieked, just standing in a towel in the middle of her hallway. She hadn't heard the Floo from being in the shower.

George smirked at her, clearly enjoying the view of her in just a towel.

"You scared me!" She clutched her chest, partly out of fright, and partly trying to keep the towel on.

"If I scare you again, will you lose your hold on that towel?"

She swatted him on his shoulder, and continued into her bedroom, George following.

"I need to get changed."

He lay down on her bed, looking very relaxed, and sexy, and motioned for Hermione to keep going. "Don't mind me."

She sighed, figuring she could talk him out of staying while she found her clothes.

"You haven't seen Fluffball? She's been missing since yesterday," she asked while she found a pair of jeans.

"Can't say I have." Very distracted by the sight of her long legs in that towel made it hard for him to concentrate on the words. He was hoping she would have to lean over, maybe he could get a view of-

"George."

His eyes went from her legs to her eyes. She seemed annoyed, it was always fun riling her up. "Hermione."

"Get out."

He pouted, she put her hands on her hips. Her towel slipped slightly and she quickly grabbed it before it could fall, to Georges immense displeasure.

"Now." He continued to pout as he moved out of her bedroom. When she slammed the door in his face he sighed and went to her living room. Might as well look for Fluffball while she got ready.

The sudden scream made him dash down the hallway and into her room, where he found her staring into her drawer.

"What?"

"George! What are you doing in here!?"

"You were screaming," he deadpanned, and noticed with disappointment her towel still hadn't dropped.

"Oh." She blushed, before she dove into her drawer.

"What are you doing?"

"Fluffball is hiding with my panties." That quickly got his attention, her entire drawer of unmentionables right there… "Do you need any help?" She turned to look at him and he winked at her.

"No, you go away again."

"I'm sure I'd be invaluable in the search through your drawer." She was about to respond when the owl suddenly flew out of the drawer, knocking Hermione over.

"And still the towel stays on." By Hermione's giggle, he gathered he had said that out loud. "Sticking charm," she explained.

"Cruel woman," he responded.

There was a trail of knickers from her armoire to the door, and a loud hooting noise in the living room, reminding them of the little criminal at large. George gave her a hand getting up, it was rather difficult in a towel while not giving him a view so Hermione readily accepted.

Fluffball seemed very happy to be out of the drawer if her continued flying through the apartment was any suggestion. There were still a couple of knickers on the owl, and in its claws, a very racy black thong. George gulped and Hermione suddenly became very quick in trying to get the owl down.

Hermione was running around in her towel-that was one strong sticking charm-and Fluffball flying around with her lovely knickers. George stood to the side, happy to just enjoy the show. At one point Fluffball dropped low over George, and a red lacy thing fell off the bird onto his head. He picked it up and looked closer at it. His mouth went dry, Hermione ran over and ripped the panties out of his hands.

Hermione in a towel, breath racing, standing very close to George and holding a pair of knickers. There were worse ways to start his day.

"Not a word."

"Not one," he whispered back, and swooped in, kissing her. At first, she made a sound of protest, then she melted against him. He smirked and put his hands around her, pulling her close. The kiss got pretty heated, and Hermione's towel actually started slipping. If it hadn't been for their close proximity and George's arm around her, it would have fallen to the floor and pooled at her feet. Her arm came up to cup his face, still holding the panty. The fine fabric tickling his skin. His mind strayed to how that fabric was usually against other parts of her, and he groaned.

With a hoot, Fluffball dropped the panty she had in her beak on the couple, interrupting their heated kissing. George's eyes opened by the sensation of something on his nose, his view was obstructed by the panty stuck between them. He gulped and pulled back, the panty fell down to land on Hermione's chest. He tried to pull away further, but the towel had loosened and the towel slipped, falling down exposing more of her boobs. Hermione eeped and pulled George closer, trapping the towel between them, and subsequently, her panty.

She finally noticed it and looked down. There in her cleavage, her black panty lay. She blushed and moved her hand to take it, the other still cupping George's cheek with the red panty. Her hand dipped down into her cleavage, and George's mouth went dry.

When Tweety came running up to them and started to bat on the bottom of her towel, Hermione got distracted. George was still cross-eyed and trying to contain himself, and Hermione was making that very difficult. She clutched the towel, but Tweety was really trying to get at it. Eventually, the cat decided that it had to take greater action, and jumped up. Tweety's tiny claws caught the end of the towel, and finally, it slipped.

Hermione's eyes widened as she felt the towel slipping to the floor. Wanting George to not notice, she immediately kissed him.

George responded in kind, he was so lost in the moment he didn't notice the towel slipping. That was until his hands came around her again, and instead of finding the fluffy towel, he found bare skin.

He stopped kissing her, and tried to pull away, but Hermione had one hand around him, keeping him close enough that he wouldn't be able to see anything of her body.

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?" She tried to look innocent, but failed miserably.

"Are you-" He coughed. "Are you… Naked?"

"Yesssss," she drawled out, like it was obvious and not something to be embarrassed about, something she clearly was.

"I guess wishes do come through."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. "You're not seeing me naked."

"I'm seeing you naked right now."

His hand ran up between her shoulder blades, the sensual movement making Hermione shiver against him. "Not really, though," she responded, her tone breathless.

"No." He leaned closer, his lips brushing back and forth against hers, barely touching, and she shivered again. "Want to change that?"

"No," she teased.

"Evil woman," he teased back, and kissed her again, his other arm going around her midsection to hold her close.

"Mhm," she consented against his lips. She drew back, and looked at him. "Close your eyes."

George was busy staring down at as much of her exposed body as he could, which was very little given how much Hermione was clutching him.

"Why?" he asked his mind completely elsewhere.

She giggled at his cross-eyed state. "So I can go put on clothes."

He gave her a puppy eyed look, pouting at her.

"Nu-huh, none of that now." She was still giggling at him, however, so it didn't have the desired effect.

Instead of listening to her, he widened his eyes, trying to win her over, even more, hoping to sway her to his side.

"Stop it!" She was still laughing, but swatted him on his shoulder, not letting go with the other arm, still hiding her naked body that way.

He smirked at her then, and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and looked down.

"I will hex you," she warned, trying to contain herself now.

"Promise?" he teased even more.

"Yes!" she said, and he sighed, realizing an angry Hermione, was a scary Hermione.

"Eyes closed."

"Promise to keep them closed?"

"Yes." Hermione raised an eyebrow at his response, which he didn't see of course. Just as she thought his promise was too good to be true, he continued, "For ten more seconds."

"Nine."

Hermione squealed, and jumped away from him, taking off into her room as he continued to count down from Ten.

She could hear George say, "One," just as she was behind the door, and she quickly closed it, hearing his laughter on the other side.

When she was done changing, she went out to find George holding three pairs of panties in his hands. She was utterly mortified, and George was immensely amused.

"Nice panties."

"Not as nice as the ones I'm wearing." George stared at her with wide eyes and an open mouth, meaning Hermione could easily snatch her panties back in his stupor.

"Really?" he groaned, unable to comprehend what Hermione was saying.

She shrugged. "I'll never tell."

"What if I give you a present?"

Her eyes glinted, she would love a present! "Maybe." She thought the boys had made her greedy.

He gave her a genuine smile and waved his hand to reveal a bouquet of roses in his hand.

Yellow with a tinted red tip, her heart warmed at the sight, and she moved closer. "Do you mean?" She wasn't sure she wanted to finish her sentence and find he didn't know what those types of flowers meant.

"Of course I do."

She kissed him then, almost crushing the roses, but George waved his wand, and they were set up in her mother's vase on the mantle.

When they broke apart, George looked down at her, smirking. "You're gonna be late." She looked over his shoulder at the clock on the wall and gasped, running to the door, while George was left behind laughing at her.

How he loved to watch that woman run.

* * *

 **AN: The 6 roses George gives her that are yellow with a red tip, means falling in love.**


	7. 7th Day of Christmas

**Happy New Year!**

 **Got a review yesterday asking if this was abandoned, and here is the proof it isn't! So it's a little after Christmas, but here in Norway we jokingly say Christmas last until Easter! (In other words, I still have time to finish the story). Just have had almost zero inspiration to write, just a bunch of random ideas that have been written down for my other fics.**

 **Thanks for all the follows and faves! And thanks to my reviewers; AliceEnchanted, Alicia, Daniella2cool and LoverShadowGirl.**

 **This story is my priority now, I have resigned myself to only update this until it is done, even if I write on the other ones. If you are wondering how my writing is going pop over to Twitter where I'm under the same username.**

 **Xx**

* * *

 _ **On the Seventh day of Christmas my True Love gave to me**_

* * *

Fred

 **13th of December 2000**

She was stuck.

She had no idea how, but she couldn't move an inch forwards or back. Only slightly to the side, or turn around on the spot. She felt like a stupid twirling ballerina while she tried to get away from the invisible bonds. Why had she left her wand underneath a book in her bedroom? Even an _accio_ wouldn't bring it to her when it was trapped.

Then she heard the giggling.

"Who's there?" Her heart started beating faster in fear. She looked around trying to find out who had done this to her, but no one was there.

When suddenly Fred appeared out of nowhere looking very smug, Hermione couldn't help but hit him in his arm.

"That's not going to get you out of here." he said, looking even more smug.

"Then what is."

"Smart girl like you, should be able to figure it out." He leaned against the arch, waiting patiently for her to realize what kept her trapped.

She looked at him for clues, but that infuriating smirk made her want to punch him again, which wouldn't get her out of there. She would be late for work at this rate.

Even worse, her coffee was getting cold.

Frustrated she tried to think of what magical things that could keep you trapped. The list was a long one, that kept getting longer as she tried to think.

Suddenly it hit her.

Christmas.

"You trapped me under a mistletoe!?" She turned enraged to Fred.

"One of my more genius ideas."

"I will cut you."

"Come now my violent little kitten. If you do that we will be stuck here even longer."

"What!" she was angry, but curious now "How?"

"I modified the spell." he ran his hand through his hair, mussing it up, making Hermione want to kiss him now. She suspected foul play, probably a compulsion charm embedded in the wretched thing.

If she had her wand, she would have set it on fire.

Maybe even set him on fire.

"Kiss me and you can still enjoy your coffee while it's warm."

She looked up at him in surprise, "How do you know I was thinking about my coffee?"

"I know you."

"Creepy." she said.

"Creepy would be knowing the colours of your knickers." Hermione blushed, thinking back to the previous day when George had actually seen them. "But then again, you put on quite the show for George yesterday."

"I did not." she said, but her heart wasn't in it.

"Seems only fair I can kiss you under the mistletoe."

"Well." she conceded, to Fred's delight. He moved closer, and she stepped back, now completely trapped against the other side of the arch then fred had occupied earlier.

"Well?" he purred, moving slower now, like a hungry lion ready to pounce.

"I guess-" she stopped, suddenly a little nervous, even though she had kissed him before. "If it means I get my coffee sooner."

"Good excuse." he nodded, and she was about to protest, but he kissed her, shutting her up.

She could feel his perfect lips against hers. They were fuller, and less chapped, Hermione had that one spot where she always seemed to bite her lip. She felt self conscious about it, and tried to make up for it by controlling the kiss, pushing against Fred's body. He put his hand around her waist, pulling her close, letting her push against him in a different way then she had planned. But an oh so delightful way, she felt herself responding to him. The other hand had wound around her neck, tangling in her curls.

Her hands were busy, one had snuck it's way under his shirt, exploring his muscled chest. The other mimicked Fred's hand, messing up his hair even more.

Their tongues were battling, she was standing on her tiptoes, trying to reach all of him. He pushed her against the wall, stepping between her legs. She felt like she was on fire, and part of her never wanted it to stop, but the other part of her remembered she had work, and she pushed against him.

They were both breathing heavily, their pupils wide, their hair a mess, and very satisfied grins adorning their mouths.

"Work."

"mhm." Fred sneaked another kiss and moved into her kitchen.

After Hermione had shaken herself out of her wicked thoughts, she followed him.

He sat by the counter, with _her_ coffee cup in his hand. She gaped at him.

"That's my coffee!"

"Finders keepers." he teased, and licked against the rim of the cup. Momentarily, she got distracted by the sight, but then that delicious coffee smell wafted against her.

She pouted at him, knowing a struggle would result in a lot of spilt coffee.

"Trade it for a kiss?" He asked, and she nodded, pretending like she was only doing it to appease him. But that tiny lurch, and the butterflies in the pit of her stomach told a different story.

He put down the mug, and sat her on the counter next to it. She had thought this kiss would last shorter, but boy was she wrong.

Teasing and battling for dominance, this kiss was a hotter version of what had happened in the hallway. It was like he was tugging on something primal inside of her, and she had to follow it, even if it lead her out over a cliff. And she felt like she was falling, or flying, that feeling she so dreaded on a broom, that's what it felt like kissing him. Suddenly she wasn't so afraid of flying any more. Soaring while Fred's arms kept her up, she never wanted to land.

When she broke apart at last, she was certain the coffee must now have gotten cold, and she must have been an hour late for work. Cursing her stupidity and Fred's perfect lips and body, she pushed him away a little so she could jump down from the counter.

Surprisingly, Fred had put the cup under a stasis charm, and it was perfect. He left her with a "I fickled with your clock, it's an hour wrong. You're not late for work." and he winked at her.

She had completely forgotten that he hadn't given her any kind of present. Finding she had a little extra time to just enjoy her coffee, she went into her cookie jar, and found it filled with homemade chocolate chip cookies. She smiled, so he had left her a present after all.

* * *

At work she had found an entire drawer filled with oatmeal cookies. For the life of her she could not remember if the drawer had been there before, or what it could have been filled with previously.

Didn't mean she was not going to enjoy her cookies though.

She got some biscotti for lunch, which might have been the best biscotti she had ever eaten. She felt extremely spoiled by it, and part of her wondered if Fred was trying to make her as round as Missus Weasley.

But then again, she never really cared for Freud. Fred didn't seem like the type to look for someone like his mother anyway. If he wanted her to be like his mother, he would be in for a sorry surprise when he tried one of her cookies, they resembled Hagrid's more than Molly's.

A cute box was delivered later on by Fluffball, filled to the brim with Macarons. Before flying home, Fluffball stole about half of them.

When she got home she saw a plate of cream wafers waiting for her. She took one up and enjoyed it while she drank her afternoon tea.

Later on a band of merry Gingerbread Men came walking out of her fireplace. Tweety went nuts and destroyed half of them. For about an hour after, Hermione tried to salvage the cookies, while Tweety tried to destroy and eat them.

After dinner she got a plate of Pfeffernussen, reminding her of her father. Every Christmas he would make a huge deal about having Pfeffernussen, because it wasn't Christmas without it. And when her mom finally relented and gave it to him, he ate one and was done with it.

Thinking about it made her melancholy. As she sat there staring at the Pfeffernussen she felt a tear slipping, but didn't hear Fred coming.

"I gave some to your parents too." She turned around in surprise.

"You did?"

"Turns out, they are impossible to find in Australia. Your mom had a hard time this year and I figured I'd send them. Anonymous of course."

"How did you know-"

"You told me about the cookies before. Australian Aurors are keeping an eye on your them, so I asked about the cookies. They said they were impossible to get there, so I figured-"

Before he could finish that sentence, Hermione was in his arms kissing him.

"Thank you!"

This kiss was unlike the two others that day, it was sweet and perfect. It perfectly showed how happy Hermione was about his present, and Fred figured he'd send a thousand cookies if only to get another kiss like this.

* * *

George

 **14th of December 2000**

Hermione was sitting in the living room reading a book when the floo activated, she looked up to find her best friend in the whole world. She hadn't seen him in months so she immediately moved to stand when he interrupted her.

"Woah Hermione are you pregnant?!"

She stopped standing up and gasped "Harry!"

"What? You are glowing and your stomach is huge."

"Harry James Potter you watch your mouth!"

Harry grinned at her, showing his Marauder heritage. "So flustered."

The book Hermione had been reading was flung at his head and he barely managed to duck it. He laughed and was about to comment more when Fluffball who had been hiding underneath Hermione's sweater peaked its head out. "What the-" The tiny missile that was Tweety, immediately attacked Harry in his surprise. He shrieked and went down when Tweety bit him behind his knee. Fluffball came flying from underneath Hermione's sweater and flew into Harry's face, making him stay on his back, hands up trying to defend himself against the crazy owl.

Tweety used the opportunity to climb onto his chest and show him his claws, making small growling noises that made Hermione giggle. Fluffball took a celebratory lap around the ceiling, swooping down whenever Harry tried to move slightly.

George walked in then "Tough luck mate. Did you do something to make Hermione angry?" George put a hand around Hermione's shoulder, a casual move that made Hermione blush.

"He asked if I was pregnant." George doubled over laughing immediately. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him "I can easily do the same too you." to confirm her words, Fluffball landed on her shoulder and gave a threatening "Hoot."

"I am so sorry overlady Fluffball!" George said immediately, and the bird coed and moved onto his shoulder to push her head against George's.

"You apologize to the bird?"

"It has claws." He deadpanned, stage whispering to Hermione.

"It's not the only one…" George looked at her, and then seemed to realize what she meant he murmured his consent "of course, I forgot." She smiled at him, pleased while thinking he would now apologize to her.

"Overlord Tweety, I'm sorry."

"Not who I meant!" Hermione smacked him then, and he caught the hand to kiss it after. Hermione had to admit, she melted slightly.

"Hello? Are you gonna help me?" Harry asked from the floor. The couple looked at him and seemed to consider.

"Hermione!" George gasped and turned to her.

Surprised by his outburst she responded "Yes George?"

"You haven't gotten my present yet!"

"Yes….?"

"Seven kinds of Original Spells!"

She giggled, catching what he meant, Harry's eyes seemed to burst out of their socket. "No" Harry pleaded, and struggled more.

"Oh yes!" George said, and cast the first spell.

Harry was turned into a dapper looking Gingerbread man, and Hermione fell over laughing, Fluffball hooting at her, concerned from her spot on George's shoulder.

"Turn me back!"

"I don't know, you look pretty sweet like this." Hermione giggled more at George's comment, unable to stand at the moment. When she did gather herself, George sighed and twirled his wand, once to return Harry to normal, the second time Hermione didn't understand what he had done.

Harry blushed and covered his crotch "George!" he shrieked.

"Yes?"

"I'm naked." he whispered.

"No you're not Harry." Hermione said, concerned for her friend. When she looked at George, she put two and two together and realized what the second spell had done.

"Emperor's New Clothes?" She asked George and he nodded.

"Any clothes would be welcome." Harry said, still covering up his bits, and trying to wriggle away from the two, while Tweety was on his chest, batting at him like he was a fly.

The answering grin from George was scary, Harry's eyes widened before his hair started growing and turning grey. Then his light stubble started to grow as well, turning white and growing into a long beard that would have made Dumbledore proud. His clothes turned into a red and white suit Hermione knew all too well.

"Would you be jealous if I sat in his lap?"

"What? Yes!" George responded.

"Muggle tradition." She explained "You sit in His lap and tell him everything you want for Christmas."

"Can't argue with that." George responded, and finally Harry was allowed to stand up. Only to be pushed onto the couch.

Hermione plumped into his lap, after handing George a camera. Tweety and Fluffball sat in Hermione's lap again. She put her arms around a very bewildered Harry, who still hadn't managed to connect the dots. "Smile!" Hermione said, and a resounding "Ho Ho Ho." Involuntarily fell from Harry's lips.

George sent a spell at Hermione, and she arched a brow. He responded with a shrug and Hermione felt compelled to tell Harry everything she wanted for Christmas. Most of it was books of course, quills and papers and other stuff like that was also mentioned. Out of the corner of her eye she saw George scribbling down all of it.

"I want to be released from this spell George." She said, ending her rant to Harry's immense relief.

He looked at her "It's not too bad, reveals your deepest desires- but nothing bad!" He promised. "Nothing you wouldn't feel comfortable sharing with either me or Harry."

She narrowed her eyes at his response, but decided to leave it and stood up, Tweety hopped down on the floor and started chasing some unseen dust, Fluffball started flying around Harry's head. He looked like Santa Claus in a cartoon who had hit his head.

"Cheers George! That will be this years Christmas card."

"Should I be jealous of another man being on the card?"

"No." she said and walked closer to him, intending on kissing him, but then she remembered Harry and stopped walking, but she couldn't help what fell from her lips. "I want to kiss you, but not so Harry can see." She whispered to George, Harry was still busy trying to get Fluffball away and hadn't noticed.

"I can fix that." George murmured, and sent another spell at Harry who suddenly exclaimed he couldn't see. Hermione giggled and leaned in to snog George.

She drew away from him after a while, giving him a quick kiss and saying "George?" and then kissing him sweetly again.

"Hmmm?" He asked, all his focus on her mouth.

As she continued giving him tiny kisses, and rubbing slightly against him for good measure, she said "I really" kiss "want you" kiss "to" kiss "reverse" longer kiss "this" kiss "spell."

"Yes Hermione, anything you want." He breathed when she stopped her tiny pecks to let him respond. She pushed away from him at once "Good." She smirked at him and he looked at her wide eyed, awed she had tricked him

"Minx." He said, but released her from the spell anyway. Then Hermione motioned to Harry. George sighed and reversed both spells on him.

"What did I do wrong?!" Harry said, upset and pouting slightly. Hermione moved to sit down next to him on the couch, warring between hugging him and yelling at him for what he had done.

"Called me pregnant" Hermione responded, still not forgiving him.

"Sorry." he said bashfully.

"Well I think you can do better." George said, and sent another spell at Harry, which made him groan and Hermione glare at George.

When nothing happened Harry looked curiously at George. Then he turned to ask Hermione something, and noticed what was wrong. His body didn't move normally, it was like water bending slightly in its twist and turns of a river. Yet it was more solid, similar to a fish in said river, bending with the water.

"Jelly bones." George answered the unanswered question.

"George! Reverse the spell!"

For a second it looked like he thought about it, but then he sent another spell at Hermione and grinned. She was mad, and in a fit she threw her hands against the cushions of the couch, about to yell at him. But all of a sudden the couch was no more, only snow remained. Both Harry and Hermione sunk down into it, their clothes soaking up the water.

George stood there laughing at them.

Hermione was about to yell some more, but was interrupted as Harry used his jelly arms to fling a particularly powerful snowball at George's head.

"Hey!" George said, but Hermione turned and smiled at Harry, before she started doing the same thing.

An impromptu snowball fight started in the apartment, Harry and Hermione working together at first. When they had succeeded in dunking George with the snow from the couch Hermione turned on Harry and turned her coffee table into snow and threw Harry in it. She laughed like a mad scientist and ran into her bedroom, knowing she could create more ammo there.

Harry and George teamed up to follow her, but when they seemed to have her cornered, George thought it would be funnier to throw the snowball at Harry instead.

In the end Hermione emerged victorious, as she was the only one with the snow spell, turning everything she touched into snow. Harry was the most vicious since his Jelly arms and legs was used as a sort of slinging force for the snowballs. George was the most creative in it all as always.

In the end, George left so Harry and Hermione could catch up normally. Of course he left without reversing the spells. After a thorough search Hermione found the note with the instructions, and managed to turn it into snow.

Harry laughed at her, but she sent Tweety and Fluffball at him, and it didn't take long before he yielded. She managed to recite from memory the incantation and wand movement, and after a lot of trying - it was hard to do correct wand movements when your bones were jelly - Harry reversed the spell on her, and she on him.

After setting the apartment back together Harry told Hermione all about his latest Auror missions, and she scolded him for not taking the time to see her.

"I'm going to ask Ginny to marry me." Harry said, peeking up at Hermione, afraid she would react badly.

Instead she gave him a patented Hermy-Hug "Harry that's amazing!"

"So I guess we'll be in laws?" He joked, to lighten the mood. Hermione blushed, and proceeded to tell him everything George and Fred had been doing to win her over.

"I think it's wonderful Hermione."

"You do?"

"Of course! You deserve some happiness and adventure in your life."

"Adventure? You mean Chaos. And they bring chaos alright." As if he knew what they were talking about, Tweety crashed into the coffee table and started clawing at it.

Harry laughed at the kitten, and it looked at him, a look promising vengeance and pain. Then he fluffed his tail up and stalked out of the room.

"So dramatic." Harry commented, Hermione just shook her head at Tweety.

"But I don't know who to choose!"

"Maybe just enjoy it while it last? And then decide later?" Hermione gave him a look, but he just responded in his defence "Hey I'm just the poor schmuck who was experimented on."

Hermione couldn't help but smile at him. Maybe she should just wait and see for once.


	8. 8th Day of Christmas

**Thanks for the follows and faves, and a special thanks to my reviewers; AliceEnchanted, Alicia, kattttiiieee, and ReinaKanata28.**

 **PS: Finally have a new computer so no more borrowing my dads! :D Hopefully that means more updates!**

 **Xx**

* * *

Fred

 **15th of December 2000**

Why had she been so stubborn and refused to live with Harry? Or even just get a key to his place in case of emergencies?

Muggle apartment, why had it mattered so much at the time?

She was in her underwear, cursing muggle heaters. At times, she would open the window and try to get some nice fresh _cold_ air again. It barely worked.

She had tried the snow spells, but it had all melted, and it turns out you can return your stuff when it's snow, not when it's water.

Tweety had hated what she had done to the apartment and was being flown around by Fluffball, who was having a hoot with the different currents of hot and cold air, floating around on them. Hermione was wading around in the water trying to figure out how she could return her sofa to snow in the heat, so she could get her couch back.

She had tried to many cooling charms, eventually, she decided that magic had made it messy, muggle would make it great again.

So she put all the water in boxes, and put it in the fridge, and there she made it into snow. The second she took it out, it melted again, this heater was crazy. She sighed and put the box back in, at least now she knew she could get it back to being a couch later.

She just had to fix the bloody heater first

Countless cooling charms Hermione was ready to stop trying, when she walked into her bedroom and saw the dresses she had gotten from George earlier.

Well nobody was going to be invited over to this mess so it wasn't like anybody would see…

She took the dress on, completely forgetting that Fred would come over later.

Ah sweet relief, finally she had found something that brought reprieve from the horrid heat.

She did a little twirl in the beautiful dress, liking the way it felt swaying against her legs, cooling her down as she did so. She could still feel how hot the apartment was, but it was like she was in a bubble of perfect cool, floating along the warm air.

Her laugh tinkled, and she continued spinning, not noticing Fred arriving with a bunch of presents, staring at her with an awed smile.

He considered turning invisible, but opted for staying silent instead, waiting for Hermione to notice him.

She started humming a song he didn't recognize.

" _Last Christmas I gave you my heart, the very next day, you gave it away. This year, to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special."_

Just then she noticed Fred and shrieked in surprise. Finally, he noticed what she was wearing. It was the angel dress and she looked so sweet and perfect. He felt his breath catch and his heart stop as she started smiling at him, that ridiculous halo making her hair shine.

"Fred!"

"Is it hot in here?" It was supposed to be rhetorical, what with the way she was looking, but she sighed and said the heater was broken.

Then she turned and went over to something, explaining a lot of stuff, but all Fred could concentrate on, was the fluffy wings that started appearing on her back.

His presents started dripping on the floor, and he cursed himself for forgetting what he had brought her.

"Why are you dripping?"

"The presents, hold on I'll just add one more spell."

First, he had to fix what had melted, so he did a lot of complicated movements. Hermione looked beside herself with curiosity but remained silent for now.

"Just hand them over when you're done, Fluffball is currently unavailable for deliveries." She remarked, and he arched an eyebrow in surprise. The hoot that sounded offended explained it, as he looked over to the sound and saw Fluffball with Tweety in her claws. The kitten was slightly drenched and very unhappy. His legs hung low under him, and he looked at Fred like he thought he had done it.

Fluffball looked annoyed when Fred handed over the first present, and flew off, Tweety hissing slightly at Fred for good measure.

"A Chinese dragon?"

"Chinese Ice dragon," Fred corrected.

The dragon flew out of the box, and started spewing a fire that was blue, and seemed to freeze parts of the apartment. It melted straight away, though, to Hermione's disappointment.

When the thing flew out of the living room, Fluffball took it upon herself to guard the thing and followed.

While Hermione was distracted by the flying battalion, Fred took off his shirt. He had managed to drench it in sweat during the short time he had been in the apartment. When Hermione turned back to face him, she made a strangled sort of sound. Fred's beater body was extremely impressive, and Hermione was not one to say no to some Eye Candy.

Fred coughed to get her attention away from his glistening muscles, and that tiny trail of hair that led down his stomach into his pants...

Hermione licked her lips and commented with a, "Hm?" not looking up into his face just yet.

"The next present?" He moved his hand in front of his body, blocking her view a little, but then she saw his arm, and the bulging muscle there.

"Present?" Strong forearms, straining bicep, defined shoulder and neck. Hermione bit her lip trying to keep herself from tackling Fred to the ground. The heat was really getting to her.

He laughed at her, and she finally looked into the pools of blue that were sparkling with mirth. Blushing, she took the offered gift and tried to play it cool. Even though the brilliant prankster had just caught her staring.

"Chewbacca?"

"No, a Yeti. What's a Chewbacca?"

"Muggles and Witches grow up with different creatures." Was all the explanation she offered before snatching the next present. She wasn't about to introduce him to Star Wars, that seemed risky. Who knew how obsessed he would become, and then she'd be stuck with a wizard who loved Star Wars, and loved to invent stuff.

He would probably make a small fortune with muggleborns though.

She tucked that thought away for later, maybe she should mention it after all.

The Yeti ran off while she opened the next present, and hid somewhere, his icy trail alerting everyone to where he had hiddden only for a second before it had melted.

"I will be living underwater at this rate."

"You could always use the bubblehead charm." Hermione didn't bother to respond to that.

A beautiful ice tiger and ice hare followed the yeti. The hare reminding her off Luna's patronus the way it jumped around the apartment. All the creatures were a little smaller than Tweety and Fluffball, all of them able to fit in the palm of her hand.

"A wolf."

"An Akhlut."

"The creature that hunts evil and comes from waters only leaving trails of wolf footprints?"

"It can also turn into vapor, mine can at least."

The wolf did so at once, the mist barely visible, before it turned back into a wolf and stalked across the living room. Hermione wondered how the kitten would react to it.

Next was a beautiful griffin, that reminded Hermione of her own house at Hogwarts, and it was probably her favorite so far. The thing flew off after the dragon, probably to play. And when she opened the next present, a Pegasus joined them.

"Are they going to keep moving around my apartment?"

"Just some of the time, I've made sure they never move at night, and most of the time they'll be on top of the fireplace next to your roses."

Hermione blushed thinking that Fred would know they were from his brother and that he would also know what they meant. Fred didn't seem bothered in the least, which surprised Hermione, but maybe he just hadn't given it that much thought. Talking to them about the whole thing would probably be wise at some point, maybe closer to when she would have to make the decision.

The last little ice creature was a surprise to Hermione, she figured it would be another animal, magical or muggle. It turned out to be a snowman, complete with a carrot and buttons, all in ice of course. The little guy gave Hermione a coal smile, and she smiled back.

"Oi! Stop flirting with my woman!" Fred joked, making the little guy scared. He jumped out of Hermione's arms and continued over to the fireplace. Since he had no legs; he continued jumping to move forwards. When he got to the fireplace, he used his frail stick hands to climb up to the mantle. Finally, he had arrived at his destination, and he decided the best course of action was to hide behind the vase.

"Fred! You scared him!" she admonished lightly, her heart not in it. Especially when he wasn't wearing a shirt, boy was that distracting.

"Have to stake my claim," he said and moved closer to Hermione. He started kissing her, and Hermione moaned a little bit at it. Her hands moved to run along his muscled chest. Their kiss was a battle between Ice and Fire, the heat from the apartment affecting Fred while Hermione had the angel dress.

Devil and Angel she thought and giggled.

"What?" Fred broke away and asked, and then gave her another kiss, unable to resist.

"You really are the devil."

He gave her a wicked grin in return. "They say opposites attract."

She shook her head at him.

"Want to make a deal with the devil?"

"Hmm, depends on the deal," she answered.

"I fix whatever is causing this heat and you make me dinner two nights from now."

She giggled, he had no idea how horrible that would be if he won. "Deal," she said, and Fred sprang to work, not for a second thinking about why she had said yes so easily.

First, he did pretty much what Hermione had done; casting spells to get it colder. When that didn't work, he tried to figure out what caused the heat. That took him an entire hour, Hermione giggling every time he inspected something muggle that had nothing to do with it. The funniest being when he spent 20 minutes inspecting the tv to see if that was the cause. She didn't stop him until he raised his wand at it, the thing was too expensive to ruin, and Fred had no idea what it was.

After a while, Hermione got tired of watching Fred, and settled in her armchair by the fireplace, since her couch was in the fridge at the moment.

By the end of the night, Fred had made no progress, and her place was mostly covered in water from the creatures. the Yeti and the hare had joined the snowman, but the Dragon, Griffin, and Pegasus continued to play amongst themselves, Fluffball following with Tweety in his hands. When Tweety wasn't chasing the Tiger or Akhlut that is.

"I give up," he said, and plopped down in her lap, sitting on her book.

"Fred!" she exclaimed, and pushed him onto the floor.

"Mean," he muttered, rubbing his sore rump.

"You sat on my book!"

"You should have moved it." She rolled her eyes at that.

"I didn't know you were going to try and sit on it!"

"You should know me better than that by now," he said and moved over to the fireplace. She threw her book at him. "Now look who's destroying books!" he said before he disappeared. Leaving Hermione to grumble about stupid Twins and heaters.

* * *

George

 **16th of December 2000**

They were trying to kill her.

That's what Hermione surmised as she walked into her living room the next morning, and saw George in just a pair of shorts. Not only did he have just as much of an impressive upper body as Fred, but now she could also see his muscled legs.

Hermione wasn't one for legs usually, but there was something about his that left her gaping.

George gave her a grin that melted her heart a little. "Heard you had trouble with the heat?"

"No, not trouble at all," she mumbled, and caught herself, "Uh I mean yeah, damn thing's broken." Hermione pointed to the heater.

"Cool! I've always loved fixing muggle stuff with dad."

"I thought your dad wasn't too good with muggle-" She completely lost her train of thought when she saw him put on a toolbelt. Yep, they were going to kill her.

George seemed to have missed her abrupt stop as he tried to fasten the belt. "Nah, but worth a shot ey?" He looked up at Hermione and gave her another dashing smile.

Her response was a sort of strangled noise.

When he moved over to the heater and laid down flat on his back to look under it, Hermione had some decidedly wicked thoughts. Wicked enough to make her apprehensive about wearing the angel dress she was currently sporting.

Then again, even angels would have a hard time resisting someone as delectable as George Weasley. For a while she just stood there in the hallway, staring at him...

Coffee, she needed coffee.

She sat by the counter on a chair, looking over it into the hallway where her heater was. All of George's body was visible, and she continued to stare at him while he worked. Her coffee was cold and still untouched in her hands when he eventually got up and went over to her.

"Think this is going to take a while, why don't you open the presents while you wait?"

"Yeah." She would have said yes to anything at that point, anything George said.

Walk off a cliff? Sure thing there as long as you're there to catch me.

He smiled and handed her a package. Maybe he was trying to distract her, and it worked when she saw the incredible Christmas Ornament.

The first had a little snow storm in the middle of it, making tiny swirls and shapes. She moved it every which way, trying to determine if that had an impact on the shapes, and entertained herself with that for a while.

The second was red and had swirls moving around it, twirling in and out, almost hypnotizing her with its lazy movements. Beautiful all the while, she couldn't wait to hang it on her Christmas tree.

The third changed colors. As she held it, it went through all the colors of the rainbow, the transition so smooth you didn't notice or think about it too much. It had almost the same hypnotic effect as the previous one, and Hermione wasn't about to fall down the rabbit hole, so she put it to the side.

The next one was smooth, cold and white. It was essentially a snowball on a thread. When she pressed it between her hands, it felt like it was crushed slightly, but it didn't actually change shape at all. She was glad the heat didn't seem to affect the presents Fred and George gave her.

For some reason, her mind didn't find it suspicious that they were so good at charming objects, but couldn't help but need to undress in the apartment because of the heat.

With only two presents left, she decided to open the smallest one. At first, she didn't understand what was with the ornament, every other one of them had been incredible in some way, magical. This one had nothing, it was just completely blank not shiny, not anything. When she picked it up, however, she was given quite the fright.

For suddenly it had procured images of the sinful things she had been thinking about.

She dropped the ball in surprise, happy that the box was there to catch it. It didn't smash as the height was small and there was paper in the box. When she peeked inside, she saw that it was still showing the same images. Thanking the heavens - and finding it quite fitting since she was wearing the angel dress - because George had still not noticed a thing amiss. She picked it up again and concentrated hard on the image of Harry in a Santa suit, before placing it down again, vowing not to touch it before George left, or she had stopped thinking such things.

Sneaking another peek at George, she knew that was not about to happen soon.

When he asked her something she just answered in the affirmative, too busy thinking about what would have happened if he had seen the ornament before she had fixed it.

The last three were in the same box, so even before opening it she knew there must be a reason for it instead of having them individually wrapped like all the others. When she opened it she found they were all bigger than the others, with the same motive. They were delicate see-through glass holding a Patronus each. She wondered how they had managed to capture hers since she hadn't helped them with it, but figured it had something to do with their genius.

Her tiny otter swam around the ball like he would in a river or underwater, delicate and graceful like always. The second one had Fred's Patronus; a fox that had curled up and seemed to be sleeping at the moment. The third had George's Patronus; a Hyena that was grinning at her and then wagged his tail at her to try and tease her. She couldn't help but laugh at the thing.

Holding them she felt her mood brighten even more, even though she was already in a great mood, it did bring her thoughts to slightly less wicked things and slightly more romantic. She found that George's Patronus was almost as distracting as the man.

Finally, she started on her coffee, only to find it cold so she had to make more. "Coffee, George?"

"Yeah, sure," he said, busy tinkering away. Hermione was afraid he might break it, but then again maybe she would have to get a new one anyway, and then it would probably stop being so insanely warm.

Hermione had her back turned and didn't notice that one of the ice figurines had woken up. As the little Akhlut jumped onto George's stomach he shrieked, but settled again, figuring it was sort of nice with the cold.

She did notice Tweety, however, "George watch out!" Hermione called, but he didn't see the danger he was in, and she hadn't yelled in time. Tweety was, as usual, chasing the little wolf, and just as he was about to get his claws into the thing that had landed on George's stomach, it turned into mist like always.

"OW!" George yelled when Tweety's claws connected with him instead of the ice sculpture. Tweety was not a dumb kitten and took off into Hermione's bedroom faster than he had been chasing the creature. He looked like an arrow trying to find it's target.

She went over and inspected his chest, pretending to look at the little claw marks. "You alright?"

"Yeah, the little bugger just gave me a fright that's all," George answered, busy staring into Hermione's brown eyes, noting the dilated pupils as she smoothed her palms against his chest.

She looked at him and blushed when she saw that he had caught her staring. "Coffee's ready."

"Heaters fixed too."

They both stood up and moved into the kitchen, chatting and drinking coffee for a while. The apartment was slowly getting colder, and Hermione started feeling the cold from her dress finally. When she turned away from George, he twirled a finger around one of her feathers, and Hermione could feel the delicious little tickle. When he noticed her shiver, he blushed the tiniest amount, something Hermione had never seen him do before.

George picked up one of the ornaments, inspecting it and then putting it down again, Hermione made nothing of it as she was busy getting her couch out of the fridge. Finally, she could have somewhere comfortable to curl up with Tweety and Fluffball. She preferred if the kitten wasn't in her lap as it was prone to rip out pages of her book.

When George left she started picking up the ornaments to hang them. The last one to go up was the one showing what you were thinking of. She made sure to pick it up by its thread so she wouldn't affect it again, she didn't trust her thoughts at the moment.

At first, she thought she had seen wrong, but a second glance told her that it was true what she was seeing.

It seemed George approved of the Angel dress, and she was not the only one with wicked wicked thoughts.


	9. 9th Day of Christmas

**AN UPDATE? Do your eyes deceive you?**

 **No, my friend, this is real, I have finally finished the next segment to this incredibly fluffy story!**

 **Remind me never to write fluff again, I just want to put in a beast that kills them all. Angst and people dying are more my suit, but rereading this puts a smile on my face, and I hope reading this puts a smile on yours.**

 **I have joined The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition! Which is where I met my lovely twin Mal. We are both pushing each other to finish our stories (She has one named 12 days too, it's Fremione! WHAT?! Yes, go get even more twin deliciousness if you are missing them) which is how I managed to finally finish this chapter! Links to both Twinyang and the forum I joined are in my bio, alongside my Twitter and Tumblr. The competition needs reserves, and you are always welcome to join that. (I've also written a Rosier/McKinnon OS called "Fire as a Binding Agent" for my team FALMOUTH FALCONS trial run)**

 **Thanks to my lovely reviewers; Daniella2cool and AD(guest), reviews are like coffee, they make me write a lot faster.**

* * *

 _on the 9th Day of Christmas, my true love gave to me_

* * *

Luna

 **17th of December 2000**

After the long hours, George had spent on his back in her apartment, Hermione still wasn't happy. Even if he had left her hot and bothered, at first, she now found herself frozen to a popsicle.

George had not fixed the issue, only reversed it.

Now the entire apartment was bathed in cold, and since Hermione hadn't figured out a way around the ice the tiny creatures Fred had given her were emanating, the entire apartment was covered in snow and ice.

It was colder inside than outside.

Well, if she didn't manage to fix it, she got a White Christmas.

Shrugging on her red dress she looked in the mirror and sighed. At least, she had a use for it now, even if the growing horns and tail could be potential bothers. The material was delicate against her and swished beautifully when she moved.

"I like the decorations, Hermione." Luna's happy serene voice melodically clang through the apartment.

"Luna!" she called back, walking out of her bedroom to find her friend coming out of the fireplace. "I completely forgot you were coming or I would have warned you."

She beamed at Hermione. "The cold attracts Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, have you seen any?"

"Ah, No." Hermione stopped in front of her and tried really hard not to roll her eyes. Even if she did, Luna wouldn't have noticed. Her sky blue eyes were scanning the icy apartment with keen interest. Hermione wondered if she was hoping to spot a Snorkack. Before Hermione had to respond further to Luna's question, another person entered through the Floo.

It was an unknown man that was attractive in an outdoorsy way. He looked like he had just climbed to the top of mount Everest or spent months on a beach. His tan was deceptive, it was hard to tell if it was genetics or being outdoors that gave him the special glow.

"Hermione, this is Rolf Scamander. Rolf, Hermione." Luna stopped looking at the room, she now only had eyes for the man entering the apartment. He brushed soot of him, and walked up next to Luna, towering over her and casually putting a hand around her shoulder. When he looked down at the girl it was clear Luna brought that glow to his cheeks.

Hermione couldn't help but smile at them, it was so sweet seeing the girl like this. She had been pretty beaten up after breaking up with Neville and hadn't really recovered. It seemed that might have changed since she last had seen her.

"Nice to meet you." Hermione shook hands with him, and he smiled at her. "Any relation to Newt Scamander?"

"Yeah, he started the family business."

"Creatures?"

"You could put it that way, yes."

"I loved his books."

"Luna said so." He smiled at Luna. The girl actually blushed a fraction and leaned in closer to him, the former surprised Hermione greatly.

"So how did you two meet?" Hermione motioned to the couch for them to sit.

"Luna was looking for one of her creatures-"

"The Heliopath."

Rolf made no motion that he was annoyed at her interrupting, or that he believed in the Heliopath. They both took a seat on Hermione's couch, and Hermione sat down in the armchair, smiling at the couple and how they became tangled in each other straight away. They were clearly in love.

"And I was studying the Sphinx. We both got lost in the desert-"

"The only way to find a Heliopath is to get lost."

"And we ran across each other."

Part of Hermione desperately wanted to ask if Rolf believed in the same things as Luna, but couldn't think of a way to bring it up. "How did you find your way back."

"Luna did."

"Being around Rolf cleared the Wrackspurts from my brain," Luna commented and they shared a very loving look. "Although most of the time being around him attracts them."

"I know what you mean," he said and kissed Luna briefly. The look the girl sent him was unlike anything Hermione had ever seen her give another man before Rolf.

"That's wonderful!" she said smiling at them again. "Oh, where are my manners, would either of you like some Tea to warm you up a bit?"

"Yes, please."

"Check the tea leaves for Nargles first," Rolf called after her on her trek to the kitchen, and she turned to look at him curiously.

"They're only in Mistletoes silly," Luna said.

"My bad," he said solemnly and looked at Luna again. "Maybe we should go inspect if Hermione has any ourselves."

While Luna blushed, he turned back to look at Hermione over the back of the couch. "You don't mind, Miss Granger?"

"Call me Hermione, and of course, I don't." She nodded her head in the direction of the one Fred had set up earlier, she had opted for not taking it down. Never know when a Mistletoe can come in handy after all.

After putting the kettle on, Hermione heard a shriek and rushed out into the corridor. Luna was pressed tightly to Rolf who was laughing. Around them was the Dragon, Griffin and Pegasus twirling, it made a very romantic picture, so Hermione quickly picked up her camera that was laying on a nearby shelf, and snapped a picture of them. Laughing underneath the mistletoe in each other's arms with an icy apartment and swirls of cold air surrounding them, it was a magical picture. One she wanted to be in herself, but she found that she couldn't imagine either Fred or George holding her without the other one suddenly trading places with the other.

She sighed and went back to the kitchen to finish up the Tea.

"Tea's ready!" she called out later, and the couple joined her in the living room, looking at each other with admiration and love.

"Are you seeing anyone Hermione?" Luna asked wide-eyed like she was reading Hermione's future on her face instead of her palm.

"Yeah, uh, sort of."

Before she could start explaining, the ice creatures flew through the room, followed by Fluffball who hooted happily, and Tweety who kept jumping up to try and catch them. Tweety slipped on the ice several times but kept trying anyway. Luna reached her arms out to catch the kitten in one of the most ungraceful falls nearby.

"Who's this." Luna cooed at the kitten, who tried to bat her arms away from his feathers.

"Tweety."

"And that is?" Rolf pointed at the owl who miscalculated her flight and ended upside down in Hermione's lap.

"Fluffball."

"Curious creatures…" He looked thoughtful and motioned to the bundle in her lap. "May I?"

"Of course." She handed the bird over, who instead of trying to turn the right side up, had just twisted her head around so that her beak was right side down.

After both Luna and Rolf had examined the creatures a little, to Fluffballs delight and Tweety's disdain, they looked at Hermione in question.

"Fred and George," she supplied, and Luna completely understood, of course, she had met the twins. Rolf, on the other hand, was confused. "Who?"

"The Weasley twins, a couple of years ahead of me," Luna answered.

"And they just give out such rare creatures to anybody?"

"No of course not!" Hermione said, and blushed at her own outburst.

"Hermione dated their little brother for a while," Luna said, like that could explain it.

She sighed. "We never dated, he's like a brother to me."

"But his brother's aren't."

"Right," Hermione answered, and Luna grinned triumphantly. "They're the ones I'm dating."

"Twins?" Rolf asked, but seemed like he was holding back a little, he didn't want to poke his nose where it didn't belong. She hoped the man wasn't judging her, but then again she couldn't really see him as a judgemental type.

"It's complicated."

"They both know," Luna asked.

"It was their idea." She sighed and tried to figure out a way to explain it. "They heard the song 12 days of Christmas and decided that it would be a great way to win me over."

"So you get presents from them both?"

"From the first of December and every day up until and including Christmas day."

"That's 24 days," Rolf said.

"They both wanted to give the same number of presents." She motioned to the apartment. "This whole mess is mostly because of them."

"The Ice creatures?" Rolf asked.

"And Fluffball, Tweety, the chairs, the roses and the stockings on the mantle, the ornaments, and the bells."

"What else?" Luna asked curiously.

"Fred freed 4 elves, gave me a pair of beautiful earrings, necklaces, and cookies. George gave me original spells, socks, pillows, and this dress and another that makes me look like an angel."

"I thought the dress was a fashion statement on the fact that Santa comes from the word Satan."

Rolf laughed at Luna, but in an endearing way that made Luna smile and Hermione crack up too, even though she would have usually been too shocked by Luna's comment.

When they had all calmed down again Rolf asked, "So they're both going to date you?"

"I'm supposed to choose." She sighed.

"Who are you leaning towards?"

"Well Fred always seems to know what I'm thinking, but then with George I get to take care of him, it's like he needs me more. Fred makes sure I don't take things too seriously, and George puts things in perspective." She dragged a hand through her hair, frustrated. Before she could continue with how she liked the twins for different reasons, Luna interrupted her.

"Sometimes it's hard finding one person right for you." Rolf gave his girlfriend a curious smile at her words.

Hermione sighed. "I'm having a hard time deciding."

"You'll figure it out in time, you always do."

"Thanks, Luna," Hermione smiled at her, happy with having such a good friend like Luna.

They sat chatting for a while, Luna and Rolf playing with the various creations of George and Fred before they had to leave.

"Promise to owl me if you get any more exciting pets?" Rolf surprised her by asking, his eyes had a curious glint to them when he looked at her pets.

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks for having us over Hermione, this looks just like Finland's version of Hell." Luna looked very pleased with her own description while Hermione tried to think of a good response to that.

"Thanks for the advice." Hermione opted for saying instead, just knowing Luna supported her whatever she would choose in the end helped Hermione calm down. Before the visit she couldn't help but feel lead butterflies crashing around in her stomach, knowing she would, in the end, lose one of the twins.

* * *

Fred

 **17\. of December 2000**

"Morning Hermione." A chipper voice rang through the apartment, and Hermione felt her heart leap a little.

"It's 9 pm," she responded.

"Yes?"

"That's not morning."

"Of course, it is, don't be silly," Fred responded and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She felt the warmth radiating from the spot and couldn't help the silly smile on her face. "PM stands for Past Midnight."

"No, it's latin and stands for 'Post Meridiem'."

"How do you know that?!" The surprise in his voice sounded so genuine Hermione was shocked for a second, but then he just grinned at her and she wanted to hex him a little bit. He was wearing a Weasley sweater with a big F on it. Hermione, on the other hand, was still wearing the devil gown and felt a little self-conscious about it.

"You're looking positively sinful this morning."

Hermione blushed, and corrected him again, "Evening."

Fred kissed her blushing cheek, "Ready for your presents?"

"Yeah?" Even though they hadn't pranked her yet, she still felt like it could be just around the corner.

"Wait in your bedroom," he whispered in her ear.

"What are you up to?" She narrowed her eyes in suspicion and turned to look at him. The only answer she got was his twinkling eyes. Cool, blue, calming eyes that somehow reassured her he wasn't going to do something horrible to her apartment.

"The faster you go wait in your bedroom, the faster you'll find out."

She bit her lip, looking at her mess of an apartment. Snow and ice covered most of the surfaces. The few ornaments she had were now either mangled or high in the air, out of reach from her feathery and fluffy pets. It wasn't like he could do that much harm. Was it?

"Ok," she said and turned to walk into her bedroom. She was about to close the door, but Fred ushered Fluffball and Tweety after her. At first, she was curious about him pushing them away, but then she remembered their tendency to destroy anything and everything. When she closed the door, she accidentally hit Tweety in his face, resulting in a very angry little kitten.

* * *

After a while, Hermione was finally allowed to come out of her bedroom. The sight that met her was snow and lots of it.

"I'm never gonna get my apartment back to normal, am I?" When Fred chuckled, she realized she had said that out loud.

"Not with me and George around, no."

She shook her head in good humor, not sure if she was actually upset by her life turned upside down. It did have its perks, looking over at Fred she knew it was worth it.

"Remember when you were a kid playing in the snow?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you ever make a Snow Cave?"

"You made me a Snow Cave?"

He smiled and held out his arm, "A Cave to mock all others." After she took his arm, he leads her into the snow building he had created. They had to crouch down on all fours and crawl to get anywhere. Thankfully, the cold didn't bother Hermione in the dress, and Fred seemed cozy in his sweater.

When they had crawled around a bend, Hermione was met with the smell of Freshly Mown Grass. She looked back at Fred, who motioned for her to continue. The room they arrived at had green walls, affected by the Grass Green Candle in the middle of one of the walls.

"My first present?"

"Yeah."

They sat down for a little while, Hermione leaning into Fred to provide him with some warmth from her dress. "Fred?" He inhaled her scent and answered, "Hmm?"

"Where do we go from here?"

"It's a secret."

"And I solve it?"

"By giving me a kiss."

She quickly kissed Fred, who barely got to feel her lips on his. He pouted, but Hermione decided she would have more fun by crawling onward.

The next room smelled like Roses, and the candle had the same colors as the Roses she got from George. She wanted to continue onward, but, like before, her path was blocked by snow.

Fred caught up with her, and smirked, "Still need to kiss the most handsome guy in the room." He leaned forward, ready to kiss her, and puckered his lips.

Spotting Tweety, who had apparently decided to follow them, Hermione smirked. She grabbed the kitten and got out of Fred's way. Fred toppled over, and Tweety screeched. When she had kissed him - and gotten severely scratched in the face - a door appeared on one wall.

"I'll get you for that," Fred promised, with his face full of snow.

"You'll have to catch me first," Hermione teased, and crawled as fast as she could, leaving Tweety behind to run interference.

The next room she came to, didn't have a door either. The scent that wafted over her was another favorite of hers; Fresh Parchment. The room was slightly beige, a muted version of the candle on the one wall.

Hearing Fred coming closer, she took a chance and blasted one wall out, revealing the corridor behind. After she had crawled through it as fast as she could, she turned around and closed it with a wave of her wand.

The Fourth room she came to smelt like Spearmint Toothpaste and the candle was pastel green. A piercing pain shot through her leg; Tweety had finally caught up with her. Knowing Fred would be close by, she quickly kissed the kitten and tried to hold him close. Tweety was not having it and scratched her entire arm. Hermione gave up and continued running away from Fred. Well, she would have been running, but the corridors were still too small to do anything but crawl.

The fifth room had a nice, dark brown, color to it. The candle in the middle was black and smelled like coffee. Hermione was distracted by the smell long enough for Fred to catch up to her. He tackled her to the ground, and she laughed.

"Got you." He was panting from having to try and catch up with her. A single strand of hair was in his face, the rest of it messy and adorable. She brushed the hair away and looked up into those sky blue eyes. The flame flickered, and for a moment the dome became black. She felt like she was staring at a vast expanse of possibilities when she looked into his eyes.

Instead of resisting anymore, she leaned up and kissed him. At first, he forgot to respond, caught in the excitement and thrill of the chase.

When she stopped kissing him and let her head drop down, he looked down at the little devil and remembered himself. The kiss went from sweet and innocent, to heated, in seconds. They rolled around in the small room, kissing, letting their hands roam, forgetting the rest of the world. It wasn't until Hermione felt the edge of a snowy corner, that they stopped. With a mischievous smile, she continued crawling, leaving Fred on his back. He looked after her derriere in the red dress, a tail making the usual sexy sight, slightly funny.

He shook his head and followed her into the sixth room, one that smelled like Christmas cookies. The light in this was unlike any other. The candle itself looked innocent, it was purple with a tiny star painted on the side. But the flame cast shadows somehow, stars and snowflakes flickering on the walls, as the flame moved.

"It's beautiful," she said and looked at Fred who crawled into the room with her.

"Wait until you see the next one."

"There's more?" He found her surprise cute, that brilliant brain being stunted by all of the presents.

"Day seven," he said, and moved closer to her. His arms came around her, and she leaned into him. For a while they just sat there, looking at the light flickering. Fred shivered eventually, the cold finally getting to him, and they decided to continue to the last one.

The seventh, and last, room had blankets and pillows covering the floor. They cuddled up together. Hermione leaning on Fred's shoulder while he played with her hair.

"This doesn't smell like anything," she remarked.

"Of course, it does."

"I can't smell anything."

"Try harder."

She breathed in deeply, but nothing came to mind. The only thing she could smell was Fred. Just as she was about to give up, Fred leaned closer and whispered, "Explosions."

It was like his words had unleashed the magic of the candle. Suddenly, tiny explosions seemed to come out of the yellow candle. Tiny bursts of color lighting up the otherwise white, secluded, snowy room.

The fireworks lasted for 5 minutes, and they stayed quiet, just enjoying each others company. "How often does that happen?"

Fred smiled, "Only at midnight, and only if you already have it lit."

"It's wonderful." She raised herself up and kissed him. "But I have to get to bed if it's that late, I have work in the morning."

"I know." He kissed her, and raised himself up too, stretching a little to get all the kinks out. Then he did a couple of movements with his wand and muttered a couple of words. Suddenly the Snow Igloo - or Cave, or Fort, Hermione didn't think the name really mattered - was gone.

They were now on the couch, Hermione had completely forgotten they were still in her apartment. The candles were suspended in the air around her, some sort of shield protecting them from Fluffball who was trying to get at them. Tweety kept looking around himself, very confused about the snow disappearing.

Fred left, and she felt very sad to see him go, but she breathed in the scent that wafted through the apartment, each candle taking over the scent every time the wind shifted. Thankfully they wouldn't mix, instead, you smelled one thing and then the next.

* * *

George

 **18\. of December 2000**

Hermione had completely forgotten the fact that it was Monday. The twins, their constant presence, and presents were enough to make anyone smile through a blizzard.

Which was why her apartment didn't seem as bad that morning. She had to wake up extra early to make sure she made it to her office before anyone could see her with horns and a red face. Somehow that hadn't darkened her mood. She even left work early, shocking her assistant. As Hermione waved goodbye, her assistant could only gape at her, not a word leaving her mouth. It was enough to make Hermione double check the horns had disappeared.

When she got back to her apartment, she had to cleverly avoid her landlord - the man wanted to go inside and check her heater. He had noticed the chill coming from it and had come to question her about it. For a second she debated whether or not she should let him in. The thought of Tweety and Fluffball - and how they chased the ice creatures or rode the magical chairs - put a stop to it.

"I am fine, thank you," she pressed out, with her back to the door.

"I could always take a quick look?"

"No, I have a repairman coming over later." She cursed herself, the poor man might be insulted now.

"Why pay for that when I am right here?"

She gulped, he was going to hate her for this. "I have to pay him now since I booked the appointment."

"I see."

"It's just-" She paused, trying to think of something to spare his feelings. "I thought you would have already gone to be with your family over Christmas."

"I don't have a family." He burbled - a peculiar sound Hermione hadn't expected - and shuffled off, looking like a miserable old man. Which admittedly, he was, but it didn't make Hermione feel any better.

Hermione felt bad for the man, but he would have gotten the shock of his life entering her apartment. She didn't want to kill the man!

Opening her door with a heavy heart, she heard another peculiar sound. A chirping kitten and a cooing owl. As she closed the door, she noticed Snow flying up, gathering in puffy clouds. "George?" she asked the apartment, sure he was the cause of all the snow.

"Down here!" was the response, and sure enough, on the floor, George was spread eagle, waving his hands and feet, creating a snow angel. A smile graced her features again, and she forgot about the poor, old landlord.

"What are you doing?"

"Making Snow Angels," he smiled, waving his limbs even more, making more snow take off. Then she noticed Fluffball flying in loops above George, and Tweety jumping up to catch the snow that was lifted off the ground. "Join us!"

Hermione dropped her bag and fell down next to George.

The chill hadn't reached her yet, but she could feel the ticklish sensation of snow turning into water against her neck. She squirmed a little before she got used to it, and started to follow George's example.

Both were waving their limbs fast, making imprints like Angels in the Snow. With two of them, a lot more snow started floating around the apartment, the slight light catching it. It was like looking up at a starry sky, millions of them blinking at her as she was lying down next to George. She smiled and didn't notice George had stopped waving his limbs. He was too busy staring at her, and how beautiful she looked when she was entranced by the snow.

Finally, she noticed the snow diminishing and him staring, so she looked over at him. Both of them blushed when she caught him staring.

"You hungry?"

Hermione was surprised by the question. "You cook?"

He smiled. "Sort of."

She opened her mouth to ask, but he got to his feet and pulled her up after him. The angels they had made looked like they were holding hands.

She felt his hand slip into hers, and she looked at him in surprise, only to find a tender smile.

"Come on," he said and pulled her further into the apartment.

Her apartment wasn't big, and usually, she would have been able to spot his little surprise right away. The snow had created a tiny blizzard making everything foggy, so she had missed the little bonfire where her coffee table usually stood.

"A bonfire?"

"Don't worry, I cast protective spells," he said and pulled her down on a rug next to him.

When he pulled out hot-dogs from the snow, she laughed. Next were sticks to stick the hot-dogs on, and they sat a bit closer.

The meal was quiet and cozy, Hermione snuggling into George to get warmer. In the end, it wasn't enough to keep the cold at bay. She had to trek through the snow and find her bedroom to get changed.

When she emerged, George stared at her dumbly. She had put on the Devil dress again and, as always, felt every trace of cold leave her body. They truly were magnificent with their wands.

Hermione blushed at the thought, hoping George didn't gather where her thoughts had gone.

"You make Hell seem like Heaven."

She blushed even more. "Have you been talking to Luna?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"She mentioned something about Finnish Hell the other day."

"I'll sell my soul if it means spending eternity with you." Hermione burst out in laughter at the silly statement, and George laughed with her. Whenever one of them stopped, they looked at the other who was still laughing, and got set off again.

When they had finally calmed down, Hermione joined George again. His next surprise was a bag full of Marshmallows, and hot cocoa.

"I always burn them," she admitted.

"You can get some of mine."

For a while they just enjoyed staring at the flames, occasionally trying to melt a Marshmallow. Hermione failed every time. A few times she had gotten close, but George had declared war on her Marshmallow and smashed their sticks together. When she pouted at him, he smeared a sticky Marshmallow on her lips. In between Marshmallows, they traded kisses and caresses.

It was sweet and perfect.

"George?"

"Hmm?"

"What was my present today?"

"Oh, I almost forgot!" He snapped his fingers, and suddenly, 9 Snow Angels appeared.

They were all made entirely out of snow and moved elegantly through the air. They floated in front of her and looked at George expectantly. He responded by snapping his fingers again, and music started playing.

The angels started dancing, making different shapes and movements. All of it was extremely elegant, it was like a ballet performance.

When the Angels finally stopped, they bowed - while Hermione clapped - and then they tucked themselves away. The lined up on top of her door, sticking themselves to the wall. Hopefully, Tweety and Fluffball wouldn't destroy them.

"Thank you, George," she yawned and snuggled closer.

George put an arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "Of course," he murmured. Hermione's only response was to snore a little.


End file.
